Outsider
by fiona200014
Summary: Josephine Mikol is your average college student, until her 26th birthday that is. Her wish to join Bilbo on his adventure comes true with birthday magic and a little bit of help from Gandalf. Will she survive the journey? Will she keep the future of her new friends on its destined path, or will the love for them urge her to save them despite the consequences? Thorin X OC/reader
1. Birthday Magic

To all of my returning reader; Hiya! It's been so long! School and social life has taken over my being, so I haven't been able to write anything in a while. Looking back, I know my stories could use some improvements, so hopefully this will be slightly more realistic and less cheesy. X3 I am going to warn you, I am doing this mainly by memory because the Xbox is not playing the movie for me at the moment.

Silent tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks as the ending credits to the third Hobbit rolled its credits. Small hands quickly went up to brush them away as I stood up from my couch. My name is Josephine Mikol, but you can just call me Jo. I'm currently a college student working on my Masters in Animal Science and live by myself. I am a very tiny person, both in weight and-dare I admit it- height, only weighing around 100lbs and coming up to around 5ft. I also have long, brown/ auburn hair with green eyes.

Why am I telling you this you ask? Because I can't figure out a way to introduce my epic story without explaining myself first. Just makes life easier. Anyways, in case you haven't figured out by my sobbing over a film, I am a very big fan of The Hobbit. I couldn't help it; medieval setting, action filled plot, amazing characters...what's not to love. Except for the GOD DAMN ENDING THAT IS! _Deep breath Jo, you're ok, just continue the story._ *takes a breath and sighs* Ok, here it goes:

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a paper towel and blew my nose. It doesn't matter how many times I watch it (which was a lot), it always broke my heart into little pieces. I looked at the clock, the glowing digits reading 4:39pm. I sniffled as I stared at it blankly and shrugged, moving back to the tv to play the first movie again, a cupcake with a candle sticking out of it. That's right ladies and germs, it's my birthdaaaaaaay...Yeah, I'm kind of a loner. But you know what, that's what Fairy Tail is for. It gives you all the family you need!

...

Ok, so, I might be a little bit upset about this, but oh well. Movie night for Jo!

I settled in as the opening credits began to play and sighed loudly. I held up the cupcake to my eye level.  
"Oh cupcake, if only you were as magical as this film. That way my wish to be a there and a part of the company's adventure would come true." The little flame didn't respond and continued to dance happily in it's glowing beauty. I shrugged again and closed my eyes as I took a breath and blew out the candle.

The light behind my closed lids went dark and a sudden breeze hit my entire body. _Wait a minute. I never opened the windows._ My eyes shot open and my jaw soon followed suit. I found myself sitting on a dirt trail, surrounded by human sized looking bunny holes, in front of a very tall grey object. I looked up at said object and found myself staring into the kind eyes of...GANDALF?! I felt my jaw drop lower as I gaped up at the wizard.  
"Oh my, it seems to have worked." he said in an offhanded manner.

I finally snapped out of my senses and jumped up, sticking my hand out for a hand shake.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gandalf, sir!" I said louder than necessary. He chuckled and took my hand.  
"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, although I am not quite sure I've met you before. How is it that you know my name?" I blanched for a second as my brain searched for a reasonable explanation, both to give him and for how I managed to get here... The cupcake! Holy shit! That you Disney for helping me hold on to the belief that dreams really do come true!

Oh my god, what if this was like Teen Beach Movie? I mean, I love that I'm here and all, but I can't stay. I mean, I have a uh... a job. Not to mention that if my parents decide to check up on me and finally realize I'm gone, they may call the cops, and then they'll search my house, and see all the anime stuff I have everywhere, and I haven't cleaned the house yet, and... _Jo, focus!_ Opps, sorry. _*rolls eyes*_ Ok, so in Teen Beach, they make it all the way to the end of the movie and make it back home, so that just means I can still have my adventure before going home!

"I can see small pieces of the future". I told Gandalf, looking up in order to make eye contact. Dude is way too tall. "May I ask what you meant by 'it worked'?" I asked before he could question me.  
"I have been trying to find someone to act as a caretaker for 17 horses, a group of dwarves, and a hobbit. I was about to give up when my staff lit itself up and now, here you are." This is my chance!  
"I wouldn't mind an adventure with a party like that." I said smiling up to him. One of his eyebrows raised at my willingness to join a dangerous journey that a stranger just offered. I raised my hand and pointed at myself, "future vision, remember? I already know for a fact that I will get along with Bilbo Baggins because of his tidy nature. My only question that I have, is will Thorin be ok with this" I continued, gesturing to my being much like they did in How To Train A Dragon.

Gandalf started laughing, bringing a smile to my face. It was such a pleasant sound that I couldn't help myself.  
"I am sure that Thorin won't mind the extra helping hand. Keeping an eye on so many dwarves can be a hassle, although I'm sure you already know that Miss-"  
"Jospehine, Josephine Mikol, but you can just call me Jo if you'd like."  
"Miss Jo." he smiled and gestured for me to walk with him. "Welcome to the company."


	2. The Gang

We stood in front of the lit up home of Bilbo Baggins, a group of dwarves huddled at the door.  
"Stay here a moment, I don't wish t see you trampled by them before I can even introduce you." Gandalf said, walking up to greet the dwarves and waiting for the door to open. It didn't take long, and they all fell in at the absence of the wooden object. I heard Bilbo say Gandalf's name. I watched as he dwarves scrambled up to their feet to go greet their friends.

I had realized on the walk over that my sweater and leggings had been replaced with boots, grey pants, a light brown leather chest plate/ vest, dark blue sleeves, elvish looking arm guards, and gray finger-less gloves. I reached up to my ears and found that they were still human, so my clothing just happened to be my preferred style and not related to a change in race. My hair and been changed from its messy bun to three dutch braid's on the left side of my head forming into one long braid at my neck traveling down my back. I freaking love magic!

I walked in the door before Bilbo could close it in his shock and anger. I whipped around and stuck out my hand, trying not to smile from pure nerdom but ultimately failed.  
"Hello Mr. Baggins, pleasure to meet you. I'm terribly sorry for the mess everyone is making, I promise you'll grow to love them. My name is Josephine Mikol, but you can call me Jo." I said in a rush, grinning like a mad man. He looked at me with a slightly pained appearance, trying to grasp the barely coherent sentence before sighing and taking my hand.  
"It's a relief to know at least one of you has some manners. If you'll please excuse me, I have to go save my house."

I followed as best as I could through the mass of dwarves moving throughout the house before finally finding an open seat in the corner of the crowded dining room. I stared in awe at the reality of my situation. Everyone was so lively. Smiles everywhere, laughter filling the air; it truly felt like a family. It suddenly went quiet as they all chugged their beverages. The burping followed closely after and I could help but let my laughter fill the air along with theirs. I felt the room go quiet and my vocals abruptly stopped as every set of eyes met mine.  
"Ummm... Hiya" I said shyly with a little wave.

I looked towards Gandalf with a pleading look and he simply raised an eyebrow with a slight chuckle.  
"Everyone, this is Jo. Sh-" CRASH!  
"Who are you human?!"  
"Are you a spy?!"  
"Who sent yo-"

"-IS OUR CARETAKER YOU FOOLS!" Gandalf continued in a booming voice. The dwarves looked back to him, startled at the sudden change in the wizards attitude. He coughed lightly, content with having their focus. "I know that I told you all that I could not find one willing to take the job, but I kept looking just in case, and now Jo has consented to taking the job."  
"Really?" Kili asked, now looking to me, the other dwarves following suit.  
"That's right! Jo Mikol," I jumped up and bowed dramtically, "at your service. Before you question my abilities I will have you know that I am a lot stronger than I look and will even be an asset to your journey."

"Oh? And why is that?" Balin asked, a mixture of curiosity and amusement in his voice.  
"Because I know the future." I said, hands on my hips and a wide grin spreading across my face. The dwarves stared at me for a few seconds before extreme laughter broke out. My smile vansihed and turned into a face that resembled ( -_- ).  
"Gandalf, you didn't mention the caretaker being a comedian as well!" Dwalin shouted between fits of laughter.  
"I'm not jesting, thank you very much!" I shouted over the noise, regaining their attention. "And I can prove it. None of you have told me your names yet, am I correct?" Thye looked around and nodded in agreement. I smirked before pointing to each dwarf and naming them off.

"Fili, Kili, Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Bilfur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori," they were all staring at me with their jaws open slightly in amazment," and Thorin will show up after we clean up the table saying that he got lost twice." I finished with my hands back on my hips and a satisfied once again filled the air as they all greeted me properly and began walking around. It wasn't long until they started cleaning and singing " That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates".

Blunt the knives, bend the forks,  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates

Bofur nudged my arm and said, "Common future reader. You must know the words. Sing along." I happily obliged.

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, trail the fat,  
Leave the bones on the bedroom matt  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
And when you've finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Bilbo walked in to the now very tidy kitchen and there was a knock at the door. I felt eyes fall on me and I shrugged.  
"I told you." I said as Gandalf went to open the door. And there he was; Thorin Oakenshield.


	3. Thorin Oakenshield

Now let me just tell you now, it's one thing to watch him on screen and go, "ooh, get me some ice cream, I'm melting from this guy's hotness" but it's a completely different feeling to be standing 2-3 feet away. He just gave off this powerful aura that just made you want to bow down and pledge your service to him as your king. Although, there was significantly a bit more eye candy as well. He went through his introductions with a very distressed Bilbo. Poor fellow was not enjoying any of this so far. That's when I found his ice blue eyes staring into my own and realized with a start that he had finally realized I was in the room.

"And who is this?" he asked, gesturing to me with a slight sound of disgust. I suppressed an audible sigh as I remembered that Thorin's image of warrior was not a 100lb human female.  
"My name is Jo Mikol. I have accepted the position of caretaker for your quest." I said staring straight into his eyes. I needed to prove to him that I would not be a burden or a nuisance. "That is, if you agree with the idea of me joining your company." He walked over to me until we were inches apart.  
"Very well. I will ask you the same question that I asked Mr. Baggins; are you skilled in combat?"

"I would like to believe so, although I know there is always room for improvement." Thorin's face started turning to one of doubt, much like he did with Bilbo. Oh no, we aren't playing this game.  
"Don't you dare start judging me only after meeting me five minutes ago Thorin Oakenshield. I will have you know that I am a very agile individual who has practiced the art of creating a strategy since I was little. On top of that, in case you hadn't noticed, caretaker also refers to your horses. You know what that means your highness?" I asked, his eyes now wide at the sudden outburst coming from my small being.

I continued when I received no response. "It means that I already have; riding skills, shoveled extreme piles of poop for an hour or more, lifted 75lbs of hay and feed, yell at 1,200 lb animals when they are being turds and move them out of my way when they continue to do so. This quest will not be a problem, and neither will you and your crappy attitude. So ask me again if you think I am suitable enough for your company." I finished, my arms crossed in front of my chest. Thorin looked truly dumbstruck before regaining a functioning thought process.  
"I apologize for being so rude. Balin, please get out the written agreements for our burglar and caretaker."

"Uncle, Ja also knows the future." Kili said excitedly,  
"It's Jo, not Ja." I corrected him.  
"What?" Thorin asked, skepticism clear in his voice.  
"He's telling the truth Uncle." Fili joined in.  
"Yeah, he already knew all of our names before he even met us. He also predicted when you'd find the house and that you'd gotten lost twice."  
"She, not he Kili. And as for when you arrived earlier, it's Bilbo Baggins, not Boggins."  
"What?" Kili asked, now turning to me, a look of confusion pulling at his handsome face in a cute manner.

"Is this true?" Thorin asked before I could reply.  
"Yes sir. If you need proof I can predict something else if you'd like." he nodded in agreement. "Gandalf is going to give you they key leading into a secret doorway into Erebor once everyone gets settled to plan our adventure.  
"How did you know that?" Gandalf asked, a pure look of shock and wonder on his face.  
"Future vision" I said with dramatic arm movements. Thorin, along with all of the other dwarves, were too distracted by the key to notice my existence. They discussed our plan of action and explained tidbits to a very unwilling Bilbo.

After a while I couldn't help but fall asleep in my spot in the corner. I had a crazy night, so you can't blame me for that. I was awoken with a sudden movement of my shoulder. I jolted awake, yawning as I asked what was going on.  
"It's time to go Mr. Caretaker." Kili replied.  
"She" I corrected yet again. I stood up groggily and followed the group outside to the group of saddled ponies. "Which one will I be riding?" I asked.  
"You will be riding Bungo" Thorin said, a hint of humor lingering in his voice.

"Why do I get the feeling that you believe this to be funny?" I asked.  
"Well, after that speech about your experience with horses, Thorin decided that since Bungo is the most difficult, we would give him to you." Balin explained. "We were originally just going to keep him as an extra pony to carry our luggage, but since you can obviously handle it..." he trailed off and smiled at me as he went to mount his own pony. I sighed, not completely knowing what to expect and hoping that Bungo would be a pain in my ass.

I approached the pony and he looked back at me with intelligent eyes.  
"Hello Bungo, my name's Jo. It's very nice to meet you". I said calmly, holding out my hand for him to smell. I turned my head over my shoulder and said, "What exactly should I know about him that makes him difficul-ow!" I said whipping my head back around to yank my hand away from the teeth that just bit my hand.  
"He smart enough to know when he can mess with people." Dwalin explained, laughing.  
"What are you waiting for? Aren't you already skilled in this sort of thing?" Thorin asked with a smirk. That turd.

"If you would kindly give me some time to properly get to know Bungo then maybe I would be able to let you know, now wouldn't I?" I shot back. Thorin just chuckled as they all continued to either mount their ponies or watch me potentially make a fool out of myself. I took a deep breath and turned back to Bungo. He was obviously very smart, I could tell by the way his ears were moving so quickly and smoothly. Despite that meaning he could get away with certain actions, that also meant that he understands what I will be saying to him. So, I bopped him lightly on the nose and pointed at him, "You know, that was really rude. How would you like it if I bit you for no reason?" The dwarves stared at me while Bungo's ears went straight forward, his eyes a bit wide in shock.

"I'm glad I have your attention. Now let's try that again. My name is Jo, and I will be working with you for a little while. I am not going to put up with any rude behavior. However, I do hope that we will eventually reach a point in which we can be friends. So in short, I will not treat you like a mindless fool if you do the same for me. Deal?" I asked, reaching my hand out once again. This time he sniffed it and even started licking it.  
"Oh, I see." I said laughing. He had started to lick my hand, most likely for the salt. The dwarves now stared, dumbstruck. "You're just a big goofball, aren't ya?" I continued, using my other hand to ruffle his forelock.

"Is it ok if I ride with you Bungo?" I asked as I moved to his side. When I tightened his girth he started nodding his head in protest at the tightened belt, but once he calmed down he gave no bad sign for me to mount. My left leg met the stirrup and I swung the other up and over his back.  
"We're ready whenever you are." I said with a smug grin. Thorin began laughing, the others quickly joining.  
"You are an interesting human Caretaker." he said as he calmed down, queuing his pony to start moving."  
"I'm glad you think so 'Highness, considering you'll be stuck traveling with me for a while." he just shook his head, a smile still gracing his face. "You can just call me Jo by the way. It's much shorter and less formal than 'Caretaker'"  
"Alright Caretaker, Jo it is. And as long as we are using less formal titles, you may simply call me Thorin." I smiled at him, glad that we were finally on decent terms.  
"Sure thing... Thorin."

...

"Oh yeah, before I forget." I said turning around to face the rest of the dwarves. "I bet that Bilbo will come running after us to join us!"  
"I'll take you up on that bet!"  
"Me too!" he he he, suckers.


	4. Bath Time

So, funny things about movies; they skip through bits and pieces in order to get to the good stuff that everyone likes. It doesn't show the lunch breaks, all of the weather, and worst of all- using the restroom/bathing. Night started to fall as we reached the edge of the shire and I had to pee. Badly. My poor bladder was so upset with me, wondering why we had been riding for four hours straight without relief.  
"We'll camp here for the night" Thorin said, easing his pony to stop.  
"Finally!" I yelled swinging my leg a little higher than necessary to dismount.

Bilbo looked at me, puzzled. "I thought you loved riding?"  
"I do, but I have to fecking piss mate!" I said running off.  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Bofur yelled after me.  
"That'd be a waste of time!" I shouted back as I slowed down. "Besides, that's be fecking awkward!" Aaaaaah, sweet those of you who don't know this yet, I tend to cuss when I get worked up.

I walked back out of the brush that I had run into and started helping everyone unpack. I glanced at the lake next to us before turning around to everyone.  
"Alright you crazy bunch, listen up! God only knows the last time you all bathed or the next time we will get the chance to. So I want you all to go around that bush and clean yourselves up." The dwarves began to argue with me while Gandalf slipped away. Sneaky bastard just doesn't want to have to take a bath. -_- "Oh quit your whining! As caretaker, I am telling -not asking- you to at least do this and I will get dinner ready."

They weren't too happy, but the idea of food and a happy Jo seemed to encourage them to listen to me.  
"Alllllllllrighty then!" I said turning around to the food supplies. I sighed. For a bunch of extremely hungry dwarves, they didn't give me very much to work with. I guess beef stew will have to do. "Gandalf," I stated without turning around from the fire. I heard him take a short breath. "I hope you realize I meant _all_ of you and expect your tall self to be at least somewhere in that lake before I turn around." I heard a low "Yes ma'am" and shuffling feet as he hurried off.

"Uncle, what do you think of Jo?" I heard Fili ask as the water started to boil.  
"What sort of question is that?" Thorin replied.  
"Well, I quite like him so far." Kili joined in. "He's really funny and seems to have a fighting spirit despite his small size." Thank you for noticing, although we really have to get your pronouns in check.  
"Not to mention knowing the future and actually _wanting_ to stay with us." Bofur added.  
"Jo's definitely interesting, but in a strange manner." Thorin replied. Oh, well that's nice, you turd.

"I can hear you ya know! Fecking say that to my face next time and see what happens!" I yelled. "There's nothing wrong with being a bit strange anyways. The best people are the weirdest." I added.  
"Oops." I heard Kili say. I just sighed and started pouring the soup into bowls. The dwarves and Bilbo came around the corner, dressed in their undershirts and pants with wet hair dripping onto their clothes. Gandalf joined soon after and everyone started eating.

Nodding in approval of the received dinner, I stood up and went around the corner.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Bombur asked, apparently appalled at the idea of rejecting food.  
"I'm going to take my bath. I'll just eat what ever's left over. I've got a small stomach so I don't need as much as you guys." I turned around quickly, remembering that some of these dwarves weren't the best with common sense. "No coming anywhere near me when I bathe, do you understand?"

"Why?" Kili asked. I facepalmed.  
"Goddammit- because I value my privacy! Just stay here!" I stormed off around the corner. I love Kili, I really do, but holy shit was he lacking some common sense here. I looked behind me the entire time I changed, worried that one of them would come waltzing around the corner without thinking. I ran into the lake as soon as I was undressed, settling down once I was safely in the water. I relaxed as I looked up at the stars up in the deep blue night sky. Nature without man-made objects was so nice.

"Hey, what do we do with the bowls when we're done?" I heard Ori ask.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask Jo." Nori replied.  
"Why don't you go ask Uncle, he seems to respond to you better." Fili asked. Hey wait a sec, why is Fili making the same mistake as his brother.  
"Alright, quit pestering me, I'll go ask him." Thorin replied. Son of a bitch, he did it too.

I stood up, the water coming to my nasal. They actually thought that I was a boy? How many of them don't know I'm a girl?  
"Oi, I can still hear you! I'm not a bo..." Thorin stared at me in utter shock and I stared back with a mirroring expression before dropping underwater. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! I popped my head back above water, and just my head, too embarrassed to do anything else.  
"I'm a fecking FEMALE you MORONS!" I screamed. Thorin was standing in the same spot, his face in his hands.

"I apologize," Thorin said, his face still in his hands. "I was not aware of your gender. I should not have assumed it."  
"Yeah, you think?" I said in an exasperated voice. "Oh my god, no." Now all of the dwarves were standing on the edge of the lake.  
"You're a woman?" Dwalin asked.  
"YES!" I screeched. "Why, in the name of god, would you think otherwise?!"  
"Well, you've had your hood on your cape up since we met-" Kili explained.  
"Hair length has nothing to do with gender." I deadpanned.

"Well, you also said you name is Jo, which is typically a male's nam-" Dori tried.  
"It's a fecking nickname. I had to introduce myself to 16 beings last night, I wasn't going to keep saying Josephine over and over again. It takes too much time."  
"Your name's Josephine?" Thorin asked, his hands now away from his face, a look of confusion mixed with betrayal replaced one that should have been embarrassed.  
"You were right next to me when I signed Balin's document!" I cried out, my hands not flying out of the water, making strange gestures.

"That is true Thorin. Granted, I only knew you were a female once I read that." I looked over at Balin, a look of slight pain coming to my face. "I'm sorry lass, it's just. Well, you don't have any..."  
"Any what?"  
"You don't have a large bosom." Dwalin explained for his brother. I let out a deep breath and placed my head in my hand.  
"You all need to just leave me alone for right now."

"We're sorry we didn't know you were a female, Jo." Fili apologized.  
"It's not that you numbskull."  
"Then, what's wrong now?"  
"I'm still NAKED!" There was silence for a few seconds before they all jumped and ran back around the corner.  
"Terribly sorry!" I heard Bilbo say as they scurried off.

"Hey, we forgot to ask what to do with the bowls." Ori stated.  
"Oh yeah, hey Jo-" Bombur said walking back around the corner.  
"Just put them in a fecking pile and leave me alone!" I sank back underwater, letting my long hair float around me. I will be very surprised if my sanity manages to stay in one piece by the end of this journey.


	5. Rain

Hiya everyone! Sorry it's been so long. School can be a real turd sometimes, not to mention a bit of writer's block. Anyways, here's your new chapter! ^w^

 **Thorin's POV**

I woke to a small hand on my shoulder, moving my body lightly.  
"Thorin, get up, it's time to get moving." I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into forest green eyes. A smile quickly lit up the human's face as recognition filled my gaze. "Well good morning sunshine! Glad to see you're finally coherent." Jo said with a laugh before standing up. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around. My fellow dwarves had a rumpled look to them, as did the useless burglar and the wizard. Only Jo seemed to be completely awake and well refined in appearance.

"I made everyone breakfast sandwiches for the road, so once you all have your wits about you we can continue our journey."  
"When did you make all that if we just woke up?" Kili asked, stifling a yawn.  
"Hmm? Oh. I woke up about an hour ago." she replied cheekily. "It just makes my job easier to get things done ahead of time. Besides, I'm a morning person, so I don't mind very much."

I pushed myself onto my feet with a grunt and gazed after the small woman for a moment. I had to admit, I was very against having the human join our journey, but she hasn't been a hindrance...yet. I do not yet know how she will fare in battle and will not have the time nor the patience to rescue her. I swung my leg over my pony and looked up at the grey sky as a drop of water landed lightly on my face.

"I believe that it is going to rain very hard, so I suggest that you all put on warmer clothes that will provide proper protection if you don't feel like getting soaked." Jo stated looking around the group."Are you sure Jojo? I don't think it should be quite that bad." Kili asked. She gave my nephew a pointed look before shrugging her shoulders.  
"If you say so Kili, but don't say I didn't warn you." she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand before walking over to Bungo.

I will admit one thing about Jo, and that is her amazing connection with that pony. She held out her thin arms to him and she approached and his ears perked up. She wrapped her limbs around his neck before backing up to ruffle his forelock as she talked to him about the incoming weather. He lowered his head and bumped it against her side, almost as if using the small human as a scratching post. Her laughter bubbled into the air at his behavior before she gave him one last pat on the shoulder and hoisting herself up into the saddle.

"She's quite an interesting lass." Balin said with a chuckle besides me, startling me out of my thoughts.  
"Interesting is not the same as capable Balin. She has acted as though we are all children in need of care, but what use is she in a battle? What use will she be in taking back _our_ kingdom?" I replied with an irritated sigh.  
"Thorin..."  
"Until she proves herself, she is nothing more than a caretaker." I snapped before urging my pony to walk on. He always does this. Every time there is a pretty woman he tries to play match maker with us in hopes that I will marry one.

I turned at the sound of trotting hooves, ready to confront him once again and felt my body stiffen as an angry Jo sped past me, Bungo's tail flicking rapidly.  
"Pardon me, your _Highness."  
_ I groaned, running my hands over my face. Bungo bucked suddenly before breaking into a canter and Jo turned him in a circle to calm him down. I could tell she was muttering profanities, most of which with me in mind. I looked up once again at the grey sky and silently prayed that this woman would not be the cause of my premature death.

The droplets of water that had been falling at random intervals soon increased. Mist turned quickly to rain, and rain to a downpour, just as Jo had said. I whipped my head around in alarm at the sound of Kili's cry in despair, ready to fight whatever dared to harm my family.  
"I forgot Jojo could read the future!" he cried out as a hand flew up to smack his face. I felt my nerves calm and returned to a more relaxing sitting position.

Jo snorted before letting out small bubbles of air, her hand over her mouth as if to hide her laughter. The hand then moved up and across the top of her misted, brown locks to push them out of her face before walking Bunco over to him. She completely avoided eye contact with me as she passed me to get to him. Stubborn woman, it wasn't as if I was stating a lie.  
"I told you no complaining, remember?" she said playfully. Fili, bofur, and Balin's laughter soon joined as well.  
"She has a point brother."  
"But now I'm drenched. What if we have to fight and my clothing slows me down?" he replied disdainfully. I rolled my eyes. My nephew needed to straighten his priorities.

I turned in my saddle towards the small group. "Stop whining Kili. You will just have to learn how to cope with the weather and face your mistake." I had to force myself not to waver at his disheartened look.  
"Oh, cut him some slack and quit being a stick in the mud." Jo hissed at me, her eyes like daggers. The nerve of her. He was _my_ nephew.  
"I am not a stick. I am King!" I replied angrily. Her face slackened before holding out her hand as if she was holding a piece of paper.  
"It's an expression, dingus!"

Before I could retort, her hands flew up to the tie on her cloak and she placed it over Kili. "There. Now do us all a favor, Highness, and chill it the feck out."  
"What?" I growled. But she wasn't even looking at me anymore.  
"You can borrow mine for now Kili."  
"But Jojo, you'll get drenched."  
"It's fine. I love rain and I don't mind letting you borrow it since you're so hardworking." She said with a grin, water dripping off of her hair and face. "Besides," she continued, shooting a quick glare at me, "I apparently still have to prove my strength to His Majesty."


	6. Hobbies

**Josephine POV**

I felt as my nose scrunched up and face contorted in a strange manner before sneezing.  
"Bless you?" Bilbo said with uncertainty.  
"Was that a sneeze?" Nori asked.  
"I thought it was a kitten!" Bofur added with a laugh. I felt myself blush a bit before sneezing again.  
"Bless you." multiple voices rang out at once before breaking into laughter again as we halted out ponies at an old, broken down shack.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin boomed. He was starting to get on my nerves. I forgot just how arrogant he was in the first movie. That asshole.  
"Fili, Kili; look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." I heard him say as I dismounted Bungo. He rubbed his head against my side in a loving gesture before I lead him over to graze with the other ponies.  
"You too caretaker." Thorin ordered walking by me without a glance.  
"Maybe you should look after yourself before worrying about what others do, 'Highness." I replied without turning around. I heard his angry intake of breath and smiled as I kept walking.

Fili and Kili looked at me with a mix of wonder and amusement. I wrapped my arms around theirs. "Gentlemen. Care to assist me?" They smiled at me cheekily.  
"Of course Jojo." Fili said.  
"How could we ever pass up an offer to spend time with our favorite human?" Fili joined.  
"I'm your guy's only human though."  
"That just makes it even better!"

"I suggest we move on." I heard Gandalf say. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."  
"I told you; I will not go near that place." Thorin replied.  
"Quit being such a fecking turd! It's going to happen eventually!" I shouted over my shoulder.  
"I do not believe I asked for your useless opinion, horse woman!" he bellowed back.  
"I guess that just kinda sucks to be you then, don't it?" I replied as we turned the corner where the horses were starting to be gathered.

A few minutes later I heard Gandalf shout, "Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He stopped next to the three of us. "Do you wish to join me, Mrs. Mikol?"  
"It's tempting, but I know they probably need me here despite Thorin's shitty attitude." I replied. He nodded curtly.  
"Very well. Good luck."  
"Make sure you're back before dawn!" I called after him. "We will be in need of your assistance!"

...

"Miss Josephine, would you like to come eat dinner with me and my brother?" Ori asked shyly. I smiled gently at him.  
"That sounds lovely." I replied before turning to Fili and Kili.  
"Will you two be ok without me?" I asked.  
"Of course we will Jojo." Kili replied with a grin.  
"We will guard them valiantly." Fili joined. I chuckled before walking towards the fire with Ori.

"Here you are Miss Jo" Bombur said as he handed me a bowl with stew in it.  
"Thank you very much." I replied, smiling at him with gratitude before sneezing again.  
"He's been a long time." Bilbo stated nervously.  
"Who?" Bofur asked.  
"Gandalf." he replied.  
"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses. Here. Do us a favor? Take these to the lads."

I snuggled myself up closer to the fire, trying to protect myself from the cold air.  
"Miss Josephine, do you like to read?" Ori asked timidly.  
"I love reading!" I exclaimed with a beaming smile. "What genre do you usually read?" I asked. He seemed to relax at my reply.  
"I generally fancy history books, but I do like the occasional nature records as well."

"History is a very fascinating topic. I personally love adventure stories. It's like you're transported to this entirely new world with interesting characters and stories behind each and every one of them." Ori seemed very happy by this point. It was actually quite cute. "What about the rest of you?" I asked looking around the camp.  
"I have a fancy for teaching." Balin replied.  
"No surprise there." I said with a small smile.

"And why is that?" Dwalin asked, taking up a slightly defensive position. I laughed lightly.  
"I mean nothing rude by it Dwalin. I'm just saying that it suits him. I'm sure he is a very respectable teacher." Dwalin seemed appeased by my answer. "And you, Dwalin?"  
"Me?" he asked with a light look of surprise dawning on his face. I nodded and he grunted before continuing. "Well, I do quite like sparring."I laughed once again.  
"Also not surprising. You seem very dedicated to your battle skills. I know that will come in handy later."

We continued like that for a little while. Bombur likes to cook, Nori likes painting an sketching, Dori liked to write stories (which Ori would then read), Gloin likes to work in the forge, and Bifur, Bofur, and Oin...  
"We all play music together. I play the flute. Oin plays the trumpet, and Bifur plays percussion and the occasional fiddle." Bofur explained. I shot out of my seat, practically jumping with excitement.  
"May I borrow it?" I asked Bifur. He nodded as walked over to his pony and came back with the string instrument.  
"Do you play?" Oin asked. I nodded excitedly as I took the fiddle from the dwarf. And to think he had this packed with his pony this whole time...

"I can't belive I forgot!" I shouted, bringing my hands up to my head, the fiddle still in my right.  
"What is it Josephine?" Gloin asked.  
"Four of the ponies have been captured by trolls and Bilbo went to save them with Kili and Fili. I think Bungo may be one of them. That horse is smart, but he also gets startled very easily. A freaking bird scared the living crap out of him the other day!" I rushed, starting to panic. I sneezed yet again as Fili and Kili came running out confirming my rant. 

The dwarves quickly grabbed their weapons and made for the area in which the trolls had the ponies. I stopped when an arm placed itself in front of my body.  
"Not you. You've been useless enough as it is." Thorin ordered before running off with the others. I let out a frustrated scream before taking a deep breath. Ok Jo, think. They will fail, and will be captured, but Bilbo will be able to get the ponies out. I can help him get them out quicker and make sure they make it to safety. I nodded to myself before quickly grabbing a couple of knives and stashing them in my belt and running with the fiddle still in hand.

I rushed around to where the ponies were and gently set the instrument down on a rock before jumping over to help Bilbo cut the ropes.  
"Well don't you just look splendid?" I said with a laugh. Bilbo rolled his eyes before continuing to cut away at the ropes, troll snot dripping off of him and onto the ground. The rope finally gave way and Bungo reared his head back.  
"Eeeeeeasy boy. Easy. I've got you. It's going to be ok." he looked at me with wild eyes, but accepted my help as I guided him and the other ponies out of the chaos and back to camp before rushing back to where the trolls were.

I would have to wait and see if they needed any help by this point. Gandalf should come at sunrise before they get eaten. Should being the key word here. Thorin caught a glimpse of me in the bushes and was a bout to shout when i started gesturing at him to shut up. He seemed to understand the shutting up part, but he glared at me, practically just shouting useless coward out loud for everyone to hear. I mouthed the word asshole to him, making him glare more before I turned my attention back to Bilbo.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." he shouted.  
"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori exclaimed.  
"What does that make us?" Bofur asked.  
"I meant with the, uh, seasoning." Biblo asked, hopping forward.  
"What seasoning?" a troll asked.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage to cover this lot up." Cries went up from the dwarves and I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.  
"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" another troll asked.  
"Shut up," the first one said. "Let the ferbaburglar-hobbit talk." I looked back to Thorin and he seemed very angry by this point and I could tell he was deciding if he should yell at me or Bilbo first.  
"-is to skin them!" He decided to yell at Bilbo. He looked kind of funny, stuck in that sack and trying to move around in it.

"What a load of rubbish." the second troll stated.  
"That's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." the third said picking up a very distraught Bombur.  
"No-not that one! He's infected."  
"You wha?"  
"He's got worms in his...tubes? In fact they all have them. They're infected with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't mess with it, I really wouldn't."

"We don't have parasites!" Kili shouted angrily. I lightly face palmed and looked back to Thorin, who looked at me with confusion before realising what Bilbo was doing after a couple of strange arm and hand gestures from yours truly. He nudged the others and they all shut up and looked at me for a second before understanding the situation.  
"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin yelled.  
"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili joined in.  
"We're riddled with them." a few of them on the spit said.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"  
"Well..." Bilbo started. The trolls started to use what little brains they had and I looked up, ready for Gandalf to come save them... My god, the sun still won't rise for another five minutes. He won't make it in time. Has my existence in this world started to alter the timeline? Gaah, no time to think about this kind of stuff. I looked around hurriedly before having my eyes land on the fiddle. I found my new distraction.


	7. Little Warrior

**Thorin's POV**

Something was wrong. Jo started to look around frantically, panic stricken across her face. I began to thrash around even more against the cloth and ropes that entrapped me. Jo finally stopped, her whole body frozen in thought before she leaned down and picked up...a...fiddle? This woman was going to be the death of all of us! She raised the instrument to her shoulder and her other hand gracefully made its way to the strings, bow in hand. I continued to thrash around with even more force as she took a deep breath. Instead of playing, she started singing in a surprisingly lovely voice.

You had your maps drawn  
You had other plans  
To hang your hopes on  
Every road they let you down felt so wrong  
So you found another way

The trolls looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the new voice. I heard Jo's hushed name a couple of times around me and stared in wonder at her. She was going to get herself killed, and all for simple chance to perform?! The violin joined in softly with her tune and she stepped out of the shelter that the forest had provided.

You've got a big heart  
The way you see the world  
It got you this far  
You might have some bruises  
And a few of scars  
But you know you're gonna be okay

She was now directly in front of our group staring at the trolls.

And even though you're scared  
You're stronger than you know

"What is this rubbish?" a troll exclaimed.  
"Let's just eat that one now. Maybe it'll stop that awful noise!" I looked towards the small female without concealing my worried look, and she looked back at me over her shoulder... and _grinned._

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
That's when something wild calls you home, home

Jo was dodging every hit aimed at her while still singing and playing. It almost looked like dancing, the way her body flowed with her movements.  
If you face the fear that keeps you frozen  
Chase the sky into the ocean  
That's when something wild calls you home, home

A troll cried out in irritation and she rushed under his legs and used an other's hand to jump on to. She then climbed her way up to the top of one's head and continued playing.

Sometimes the past can  
Make the ground beneath you feel like a quicksand  
You don't have to worry  
You reach for my hand  
Yeah I know you're gonna be okay  
You're gonna be okay

And even if you're scared  
You're stronger than you know

She jumped through the air as a troll went to grab her, missing and hitting his partner in the face. She almost landed perfectly on the former's shoulder, but slipped and let out a cry while waving her arms about in a panicked manner before righting herself again.  
"I'm ok. We're good." she said making a gesture with her hands before coughing and continuing her song.

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
That's when something wild calls you home, home  
If you face the fear that keeps you frozen  
Chase the sky into the ocean  
That's when something wild calls you home, home

She stopped singing and went into a violin solo while continuing to dodge the trolls. She even managed to kick them in the face a couple of times. She looked over too a rustle in the trees, distracted by the sudden movement and finally reached her limit on luck. A troll tripped her and she fell on her face, her arms outstretched to save the instrument. She rolled quickly out of the way and hopped back to her feet, a light trickle of blood running down her forehead. She raced over and continued the end of her song without the violin and Gandalf appeared.

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
That's when something wild calls you home

"May the dawn take you all!" he boomed.  
"Who's that?" a troll asked.  
"No idea."  
"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf drove his staff into a large rock, allowing bright rays of light to pour onto the trolls, turning them to stone.

Jo threw her hands up in the air and shouted happily before looking up at Gandalf.  
"You were late." she scolded. He looked back at her in surprise before chuckling.  
"It seems you and Mr. Baggins handled that situation quite well in my absence." Jo placed a finger on her chin in thought.  
"True. True. Now would you mind helping me untie everyone?"  
"It would be my pleasure."

Jo went to Bilbo first and gave him a hug once she untied him, complimenting his bravery before moving to Kili, then Fili, then myself.  
"So," she started as she untied the knots on my bag. "Have I passed?" I stared at her, baffled by her idiotic motives.  
"Is that meant to be a joke?" she stopped and looked at me, the ghost of a much sadder expression in her eyes.  
"No..."  
"You could have been killed!"  
"But I wasn't! You lot needed more time before Gandalf showed up, so I made some for you. You're welcome, by the way." she replied, obviously irritated as she quickened the work on my bindings. "Besides, it's not like you would have cared. I'm just your temporary Caretaker, so why don't you let me just take care of you while I have the chance?" she finished freeing me and looked down with a rejected look in her eyes.

I sighed, placing my face in my hand. She began to turn away from me and I grabbed her arm, making her look at me again.  
"I am sorry for doubting your skills. Please forgive me." I said sincerely. Green eyes met my own before her face melted into a soft smile. It seemed so natural on her.  
"Well, it's the thought that counts." she said. What? Was I expected to apologize for something else? "Apology accepted, Thorin." she continued, her smile now wide and it seemed as if for a moment that she was the sun itself.

...

Jo sneezed yet again as we exited the trolls cave. The small kitten noises seemed to be increasing, and I could tell it was starting to set Balin and Gandalf on edge. We had managed to find Jo a total of eight knives laced with spider venom. She seemed quite skilled with her hand-eye coordination, so Dwalin offered to help her train. Bifur also found pouches to carefully hold them and a belt to keep them on.

Movement in the trees suddenly caught my attention.  
"Something's coming!" I shouted to the group.  
"Stay together." Gandalf ordered. "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" We all ran to a clearing that would allow proper fighting movement. A strange figure came bursting through the trees with large rabbits pulling a sleigh.  
"Radaghast." the wizard exclaimed with relief. "Radagast the Brown."

We all watched in a mix of confusion and wonder as the strange wizard exchanged words with Gandalf. Jo had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her bubbling laughter. It bewilders me how such a simple thing can put me at ease. It's almost as if small bells are chiming lightly in the breeze. Her nose also scrunches up in a pleasant manner, crinkling her forest filled eyes. It was interrupted by another sneeze, her eyes watering slightly. Now that I was taking the time to really study her actions, Jo seems to be a bit pale.

My thoughts were interrupted by a distant howl.  
"Was that a wolf? Are there- are there wolves out there?" the Hobbit asked.  
"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered.  
"Look out!" Jo shouted, pointing up at Warg.

We killed it as well as another one that came up behind me.  
"Warg scouts!" I shouted angrily, not pleased that my past was uninvitedly uprooting itself. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"  
"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.  
"Who did you tell about you quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned urgently.  
"No one."  
"Who did you tell?!"  
"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."  
"Guys, I think it's time we get the hell out of here." Jo interrupted.  
"I agree, we have to get out of here." Dwalin joined.  
"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted." Ori exclaimed.  
"Bungo..." Jo whispered. I felt my thought process freeze for a moment. She fell in love with that pony, and we have no other choice but to leave him behind. We are about to face extreme danger, and all she can think about is Bungo- and all I can think about is the sudden urge to hold her in my arms and ease her worry. What is happening to me?

"I'll draw them off." Radagast stated.  
"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf refuted.  
"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."  
"You go Radagast! Show them who's boss! Now everyone else, we gotta fecking go. Now!" Jo said before taking off.

We began running as fast as we could. I stopped and watched as the wargs came into sight.  
"Not exactly the best time or place to strop and sight see Thorin." Jo said tugging on my sleeve and dragging me the other direction.  
"Saty together." Gandalf ordered.  
"Move!" I shouted, urging the others on.

Jo suddenly bolted forward and stopped with her arms out to her sides.  
"Ori..." she warned, but he didn't have time to slow down.  
"Ori no!" I shouted pulling him back before he could run into her. I watched almost as if in slow motion as his front half doubled over and his forehead collided with Jo's.  
"Ow." she stated blandly, blinking a little excessively before running the spot that was already beginning to turn a light shade of purple on her cranium.

"I'm sorry Miss Josephine."  
"It's fine Ori, just be a little more aware of your surroundings so you don't go running straight into an Orc pack, 'kay?" she replied with a half hearted grin and ruffled his hair. he nodded quickly before running off again.

"Where are you leading us?" I asked Gandalf accusingly. I had a very bad feeling about this. He looked away guiltily and continued without answering me.

We all huddled behind a rock and froze at the sound of a warg and it's orc rider right above us. I looked at Kili and glanced down to his bow, gesturing for him to use it. He drew an arrow and quickly ran out and shot the warg, then its hideous rider. I felt a wave of pride for my nephew and his growing archery skills.  
"We have to move, it's making too much noise." Jo said in a rushed manner. Dwalin and Bifur finished off the orc as she started running again.  
"Move! RUN!" Gandalf agreed.

I stopped in my tracks as two more appeared on the hill before me.  
"There's more coming!" Kili shouted.  
"Kili! Shoot them!" I shouted back.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled. Kili shot an orc in the chest. "Where's Gandalf?!"  
"He's abondoned us!" Dwalin exclaimed angrily.

"Wrong!" Jo shouted.  
"What?" Dwalin asked.

"Hold your ground!" I had no time for this.  
"No seriously, you all should just ignore the person who knows the fecking future! It'll be fine! It's not like it might get us out of danger quicker or anything!" Jo screamed sarcastically. I whipped my head around to look at her. She looked rather irritated, but a little dazed as well.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf shouted, his head popping up from behind a small pile of boulders. We all stared for a split second before dashing over to the opening.  
"Quickly! All of you!" I ordered. I cut down a warg as it charged us, giving the others a chance to escape.  
"Kili, let's go!" Jo screamed. I looked over at the human and could tell she would not leave until she knew he was safe.  
"Kili! Run!" I shouted. He ran over and slid down. Jo went to slide down as well but slipped and tumbled down instead.

"Jo!" I yelled as I slid down. She had landed with her legs up and over her head, her feet up against the wall of the cavern.  
"Well, that happened. Can I just stay here for a bit? Just kidding, I know we don't have time for that." I helped her ease her legs back down to the floor so that she was laying flat on her back.  
A horn sounded and Jo quickly sat up saying "nope" over and over again as an orc body rolled into the cave and landed right where she had been laying.

I pulled an arrow out of its corpse and forced myself not to grimace.  
"Elves." I spat out.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted.  
"Follow it of course!" Bofur replied.  
"I think that would be wise. Gandalf muttered as we started to follow the path.

"Jojo, are you ok?" Fili asked.  
"I'm fine. I won't be a hindrance, I promise." she replied softly.  
"We're not worried about that. If you need help, we will gladly oblige." Kili urged.

I turned around, wanting to know if she was truly well. She caught my gaze and looked quickly back to the boys.  
"That is very kind of you, but I really am fine. I'm just a bit tired is all. Nothing a little sleep later won't fix." she said and sneezed.

...

I am not pleased with this situation in the slightest. We are surrounded, by elves, on horseback, in Rivendell. As Jo seems to like saying; "feck".  
"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Lord Elrond stated.  
"Ah, that may have been us." I walked forward, axe in hand in case the elves decided to attack.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."  
"I do not believe we have met." I replied.  
"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."  
"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

"Thorin, don't be a turd!" Jo said from behind me.

Elrond then shifted his gaze to the small woman and smiled slightly before saying something in his elvish tongue.  
"What is he sayin'?" I heard Gloin growl. "Does he offer us insult?"  
"No Master Gloin he is offering you food." Gandalf translated. I felt myself relax. I like food.

"You are ill." Elrond stated, now addressing Jo. Everyone's gaze quickly landed on the girl in question. If she was ill, she would have said so by now...Wouldn't she?  
"I am aware." Jo replied.  
"Why didn't you tell us Jojo?" Kili cried out.  
"Because we had to deal with trolls, and the wargs and orcs, and we had to make it here without any more stops so you all could get some rest." Jo started ranting.  
"Well, we're here now, and now we know, so why don't you let us take care of you?" Balin asked.  
"But I'm the Caretaker."  
"Miss Mikol. Don't you think you would be of more use as a Caretaker at full health? If you want to be of use, let them help you." Gandalf scolded.

We all waited for a moment before she sighed and slumped her body and ran her hands over her face.  
"Someone catch then."  
"What?"Kili asked before she collapsed like a doll and jumped back up with a laugh. We all reached our arms out reflexively and groaned at her antics.  
"I got you guys. You should have seen your faces." She said walking towards the stairs and tripping. I reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"You shouldn't jest in your condition." I scolded before scooping my other arm behind her legs and picking her up.

"No wait. I'm fine. I'm sorry. You can put me down! I'll walk by myself." Jo started to squirm around, trying to return to the ground. I sighed, realizing now what she had been doing. This was my fault. I gently moved a lock of umber brown hair out of her face, frowning slightly at the dried blood on the side of her temple and cheek, and placed my forehead on hers, which was burning like a small flame.  
"You no longer have to prove yourself to me. I have accepted you as a member of this group. Now please relax, there is no battle to be fought other than the sickness that you have." I said quietly. I felt with relief as the tension left her body.  
"Thank you, Thorin." she whispered. I pulled away to look at her, but she was already asleep, a serene look grazing her beautiful features.  
"Sleep well, my little warrior."

* * *

 _Yay. Extra long chapter and Thorin's chilled out a bit! I wanted Josephine to have a unique fighting style, so I thought; what better way to fight than with music and looking like a badass while doing it? Hooray for movie logic! \^w^/~_


	8. The girl that time forgot

_Sorry it's taken so long to write this. School has been crazy lately, so free time for me has been a rare occurrence. Hope this makes up for it!_

I opened my eyes with a groan as I took in my surroundings. I was laying facefirst on a large bed, the sheets spread around in what looked like a panicked effort of escape. I sat up slowly as I placed a hand on my forehead. I still had a fever, but it wasn't quite as bad now that I had gotten some rest.

I ran my hand up through my hair and sighed before standing up. My gaze landed on my clothes, neatly folded on an elegant looking chair. My memories returned as I slowly dressed myself and I blushed. Thorin was...sweet? My hands came up to my face as I finished putting on my tunic, disregarding the fact that I had yet to put on my pants. He did that cute forehead thing that couples do in movies and comics! To me!

"Oh golly" I said out loud as I quickly finished dressing myself. I couldn't help but smile as I walked out the door and into the beautiful evlen halls of Rivendale; he's accepted me as a member of the company. I squated, punching the air and bringing my fist back quickly with a shout of victory. "Yush!"

I stood back up and blanched. I have no idea where to go.? *w* Feck my life. I sighed and continued walking, taking random turns in hopes of finding someone I recognized. I heard yelling and splashing after a few minutes and decided to follow it. Anyone would be of help by this point so I could at least ask for directions.

I turned a corner into an opening and quickly brought my hands up to my eyes with a yelp. All of the dwarves were laughing and rough housing in a very large fountain... naked. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" I shouted. The laughter and shouting stopped. Then all hell broke loose as some of them shouted out in embarrassment and others began laughing once again.

"We are simply bathing. I would have thought that you would approve of this considering how adamant you were about it before." Thorin said lightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I still am, but not when you are in public!" More laughter followed.

"Why do you shield your eyes Joey? Could it be that you are to innocent to gaze upon us?" Thorin replied.

"YES! Now get the deck out of the damn fountain!" I shouted. Thorin chuckled, but I heard splashing water, so I sighed, glad that they were getting.

"Jojo" I heard Kili say, now only a few feet away. "Are you still not feeling well? And don't lie." I sighed. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. I didn't want to admit it, but I'd grown attached to all of the dwarves, each having their own unique relationship with my heart.

"Yes, I am still unwell" I answered. I heard as the dwarves began to gather around with worry in their voices so I shot out my hands. "I'm not going to die or anything though guys! There's no need to worry. What I really need is for you all to just act normal. There is nothing any of you can do and you know it. I promise I'll take it easy."

"If that is what you wish." Balin said.

"You can open your eyes Joey" Thorin said, right next to my ear. It startled me, so I jumped and flailed my arms around, and felt with a slight stinging sensation as my hand smacked into a chiseled face. I paled as my eyes flew open.

"I'm so sorr-" Thorin looked at me with an amused look. Dude had only put on his pants! "I take that back, I'm not sorry. You deserved that." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going Jojo?!" Fili called after me. "Away from you lot! You're going to make my headache worse." I turned around and stuck out my tongue playfully at the group."Besides, I'm not going to miss a chance to walk around a beautiful garden such as this."

...

I had settled myself on a patch of grass by a waterfall and its river. My hand dances through the water as I soaked up the warm sunshine. I looked around, making sure no one was nearby, and began singing. I couldn't help it, I'm a sucker for music.

Cambridge, to Boston, lives in a world she's lost in.

Victim, of compromise.

He's staring at her Aberdeen heart, London eyes, Glasgow bones

She's a whistle in the catacombs. A paradox.

He's in love with, the statue in a marble block.

He's in love with, the girl that time forgot.

But she just shuts her ears,

she's fallen too far with salt in her scars.

Won't let him taste her tears.

She's too far, the girl that time forgot.

"That's quite sad." I whipped my head around and found myself staring into Thorin's blue orbs.

"How long have you been standing there?" I demanded.

"Long enough to know that you have a personal connection to that song." I kept my face calm, trying not to panic.

"And if it is?"

"What happened that made you feel that you're the girl that time forgot?"

"It's nothing important."

"It is to me. You are a part of this group now, which means you are allowed to be yourself." I felt my breath catch before my face melted into a smile.

"Sit, you're going to be here a while. Are you up for the challenge?" I asked, patting the grass beside me.

"I am."


	9. Family

_**PLEASE READ:**_ _Hiya guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short and dull. In my defense, I wrote in on my phone while riding a bus for a choir trip. We are going to learn about Jo's past you guys! Whoop whoop! Also, I would love it if you guys could start writing reviews. I honestly don't care what it's about as long as it's not necessarily rude. I NEED FEEDBACK GUYS! How do I know if it doesn't suck or not otherwise? You should also know that requests for a certain scene you may want to happen will probably make its way into the story... as in there's a 98% chance of that, so REVIEW! Help me so I can help you nerd out!_

I awoke with a start, whipping my body into an upright position. I looked around frantically, sweat pouring off my fevered body. I placed my forehead in my palm and sighed. It was just a dream. There's no way Thorin would ask someone to share their _feelings._ Not only that, but there is no way in hell that I would go spilling my problems to others. I decided a long time ago that there was no need to do that when other people have their own problems to worry about. I would only talk about the things that hurt me if someone asked first, and even if they did, I would make it seem as harmless as possible. It would only worry people if they knew happy-go-lucky Josephine was upset.

I ran my hand through the water and wiped it over my face.  
"Jojo, you look like a troll picked you up and spun you in circles." Fili said, now suddenly right behind me. I let out a squeak and turned around to find Fili and Kili grinning down at me, a small trace of concern in their eyes. I rolled my own before yanking on their arms so they would fall on the ground next to me.  
"I think I could say the same to you two, considering you are both face first on the ground." They tilted their faces to look at me, dirt falling off their noses, a green stain from the grass lightly painting their skin. "What ever made you decide to eat the dirt?" I asked with feigned innocence. We stared at each other for a few seconds like that before the three of us busted out in laughter.

...

The three of us sat with our bare feet in the cool water as I listened to the brothers tell tales of their childhood and growing up with Thorin. It was nice to hear more about the sons of Durin, but it was also very entertaining. When Kili was still considered a young child, he got into their mum's makeup and not only smeared it all over himself, but went on to put it on Fili, and the Thorin while he was sleeping. Kili ended up hiding in Balin's closet for hours for fear of the wrath of his uncle.

"Jojo?" Kili began.  
"Hmm?"  
"What's your family like?" I looked at him, startled by the sudden interest.  
"Yeah! Do you have any siblings?" Fili joined in.

I sighed. "It depends."  
"What do you mean?" Fili asked.  
"Blood related siblings or adopted?" Kili tilted his head and Fili's face blanched.  
"Both?" Kili answered.

"All together, I have nine siblings. Only one of them is actually connected by blood." I giggled at their faces. "The thing is, my house was out in a more rural area, so our closest neighbor was a two minute walk away. She happened to run an orphanage for children who had been rescued from Europe and Asia during the war."  
"War?" Fili asked.  
"Europe?"  
"I'm not from Middle Earth, I live-uh- much farther than it's borders. The war had started in the Middle East over ridiculous reasons, but it quickly spread throughout the other countries and poisonous weapons began to hurt innocents. These kids that came in chose new names for themselves once they came to the US in hopes for a new life. Before I was born, my mum fell in love with a boy and two girls, and became their stand in mum. She didn't adopt them though."

"Why not?" Kili interrupted. I hesitated. "You can tell us Jojo."  
"It's not that important anyways." I said with a dismissing wave of my hand. They gave me a slight glare (-_-).  
"Jojo, no lying to us. Tell us why she didn't adopt them."

I took a deep breath and smiled.  
"You see, the thing is, my parents didn't want kids."  
"Then how-?"  
"I was an accident." I replied, shrugging. "So was my little brother Arthur. He got spoiled though because he was a boy like my dad and he has a parallel personality to mum."

The siblings were now looking at me with shock and worry. I put out my hands and waved them frantically.  
"Don't make such sorry faces you two. I accepted over ten years ago. It's not that big a deal, I swear!" They looked at me skeptically, but urged me to continue anyways. "Anyways, the boy named himself Mitoc, and the girls named themselves Pilethia and Kishi. They were practically my older siblings. The girls weren't exactly the best-bud kind of sisters, but we did always look out for each other." I smiled, remembering how we would just chill out and watch tv together.

I was born when Mitoc was 10, Pilethia was 7, and Kishi was 3. Then Arthur was born two years later. A year after that, a pair of twins arrived at the orphanage. Sorcha and Aine were the same age as Arthur, they were just a few months younger. The youngest siblings didn't show up until I was 12, which is when Keiran showed up as a baby. Lyanna was the last of our family to join when I was 16." I finished, using my fingers to count off my siblings.

"There's a lot of you then." Fili said in awe.  
"Do they act like you?" Kili asked excitedly.  
"Wait a sec, how old are you now?" Fili asked. I laughed at their eagerness.  
"Yes, yes, and 26. But mind you, humans only live to age 60-90ish depending on their health."  
"That would make your older brother..." Kili paused to do the math, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. "36?"  
"Yeah, I quess he would have been." I said wistfully.

"Jojo?"  
"Fili?" I replied with a smirk.  
"What do you mean by 'would have been'?" crap. I opened my mouth to speak, my hands getting ready to defend myself. "No lying!" Fili interrupted. I sighed yet again. These two seemed to be plowing straight through the walls I built up. It was almost like they were just running in to ask me to come play a game with them instead of meaning to do any harm though. The thought made me laugh a bit mentally before continuing.

"The unfortunate thing about the kids that were brought into the orphanage, was that the chemicals that were used during the war had infected most of them with a disease. It didn't actually affect them too badly, but..."  
"But?"  
"At some point past the age of 10 they usually get very ill with a disease called cancer. It's fairly common where I live. It's the mutation of cells in the body that spreads and eventually kills a person. Sometimes it can be treated and save them, but other times, you're not so lucky. However, these kids not only unnaturally ended up with the sickness, but it killed them before they were 18 at the oldest. All of my siblings except for the three youngest were affected."

The boys were very quiet by this point, so I continued, knowing they would bug me if I stopped.  
"Mitoc died a week after Arthur was born, so I only remember him from pictures and the faint memory of the love I have for him. The other three were a bit harder to heal from. When I was 11, I walked into Pilethia's new room. We had just painted it, so there was furniture everywhere. I was so focused on the walls that I didn't even think of looking down. I mean, why would I? I ended up walking right past her body without even knowing it. My mum was the one who found her, and all I remember is her saying 'no' a few times before she started crying very loudly. I rushed back into the room and there she was, just laying on the floor. It was like she was asleep, but her muscles were all stiff."

My voice was starting to get shaky. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Kili just as Fili's placed itself on my head.  
"If you wouldn't mind Jojo, we'd like to hear the rest of your story. If it's too much you can stop, but I think it'll do more good if you let it out now while you can."Fili said softly. I took a deep breath and nodded. I couldn't say no to them.  
"I was very young when they both passed away, so it is mostly just a numbed memory" I continued.

"Sorcha, Aine, and I were practically inseperable. They were my little sisters, and I was their older one. We always had each other's backs. Aine got cancer when they were 13, and I was 15. She got so skinny that her bones started to show. She used to be so lively and sassy, but when she got sick, she just stayed in a chair all day, only getting up to use the restroom and to eat." I let out a choked laugh. "We were hoping she would just pass away in that chair. We eventually took her to the hospital, where she stayed a little longer. My mum and I were holding her hands when she left. I watched as the life left her eyes and her chest stopped moving."

"I chose to be there though. We knew that she was going to die that day, but I was her sister. I wasn't going to let her leave all alone. Kishi's cancer kicked up a week after that, and she died the same way 24 days later. I guess that's probably why I'm so protective of you two. I consider you boys as my family, and I don't want to lose you." I finished. Fili wiped a tear from my cheek and I laughed. "I'm ok you two. Thank you for asking and hearing me out. It's nice to relieve some of your pent up worries every now and then."

"You can come to us any time you need to vent Jojo." Fili said very seriously, Kili nodding very quickly, agreeing with is brother.  
"Only if you do the same with me. If you two need anything at all for mental support, I will always, _always,_ be available for you. That goes for everyone in the company for that matter." I looked at the boys out of the corner of my eyes, grinning slyly before pouncing on them with a small battle cry. We fell on the grass in a tangled pile of limbs and laughter.

"I'm glad we met you Jojo." Kili said with a laugh. "This journey would have been much to serious for me to handle without you here."  
"Yeah, uncle can be a tad overwhelming at times with his expectations for us. He's dead set on regaining Erebor."  
"I am well aware of Thorin's intentions. You boy's don't seem to realize just how much he loves you. He stern because he wants to make sure that you are strong enough to face the hardships of the world. Especially since you two are technically princes, which makes you lives twice as difficult."

"We've never really thought of the matter from that perspective before." Fili said.  
"Thank you Jojo." Kili added, grinning widely.  
"Well, you've never had me to say so before." I replied with a small laugh.  
"I guess not." Fili said, joining my laughter.  
"Now that we have you though, we're never going to let you go." Kili followed. I smiled at the brothers. I had found my family again.


	10. Rin

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! Fi needs le feedback for good story feels!** Thank you \^w^/~

The stars had come out after talking with the boys for so long. They had continued talking to me and somehow managed to end up obtaining almost my entire life story. In a way I was actually grateful that they came crashing through my walls like fumbling idiots. It was nice to have my full trust in others again, especially considering the adventure I was on. I felt my smile drop a bit as we stood up to join the others for dinner. I would have to leave by the end of all of this, and they would have to die.

I did a double take, staring in a confused manner as Fili squatted in front of me, his rear sticking out.  
"Hop on, I'll carry you back. You are still ill correct?" my smile returned as I took up his piggy back offer. My thin arms wrapped loosely around his neck and snuggled my face into the furs on his jacket.  
"Jojo, don't misunderstand me for saying this, as I am aware you are a very strong and independent woman... but you are very darling right now." Kili said with a laugh.  
"I'd forgotten that you're such a charmer." I replied with a laugh. The brothers laughed even harder as we approached our company.

"Bombur!" Bifur said as he threw a sausage at the dwarf in question. He caught it before looking down in fear as the bench he was sitting on groaned and collapsed. We all broke out in laughter at the outrageous sight.  
"Where have you three been all day?" Bilbo asked skeptically after a few minutes, appearing with a disgruntled looking Thorin right behind him.  
"We were having a family bonding session." I replied cheekily.  
"That's right!" Kili agreed heartily. "You guys would not believe how many siblings she has!"

Fili nudged him in the arm and I let out a few giggles.  
"It's alright Fii. It's not a subject that I purposefully keep secret. I just don't typically go around spouting my family situations. If it's ok with you lot, I'd rather not go into detail about it at the moment." They all agreed and began to clean up their mess.

"Fii?" Thorin asked, now standing right behind me. I let out a squeak of surprise, a hand over my chest and the other clenched in a fist, ready to fight. Thorin raised a brow in an amused manner. He seemed as though something was bothering him. Think Jo... that's right. I snapped, forgetting that the dwarf king was still in front of me, confusing him even more. Him and Bilbo had overheard Elrond telling Gandalf that Thorin may fall to dragon's sickness.

I looked back at Thorin and blushed, realizing just how strange I must seem.  
"After talking with the boys all day I kind of adopted nicknames for the both of them. Fili's is Fii and Kili's is little pup, or just pup for short."  
"I do not understand. Fili has an l in his name and Kili is not little..." I laughed and he tilted his head like a curious puppy.  
"That's why they're called nicknames." he continued to stare at me. "They're like shortened versions of one's full name, or the name of something that they remind you of. Fii's is a shortened version of his name, and Kili reminds me of a wolf, but he's still young. More like a juvenile then anything." I finished, placing my finger on my chin in mock thought.

"I believe I understand, but how do I learn how to wield this power to change one's name?" I laughed even harder.  
"It's not a power Thorin. It's something that comes from your heart and your imagination. Besides" I added with a slight nudge to his shoulder, "you've already created one."  
"I did? Why was I not made aware of this earlier?!"  
"Honestly Thorin, you can be such a doof sometimes."  
"Is that a nickname too?" he asked, now completely engrossed in his newfound "power".  
"It's more like a friendly insult." I replied.

"I was not jesting though. When did I create a nickname?" Thorin asked, a very serious look masking his face.  
"You called me Joey earlier today."  
"I did?"  
"No Thorin, I just told you that for the feck of it."  
"Why would you do such a thing?!" he asked, slightly irritated.  
"Thorin, I was joking. It's called sarcasm."  
"I don't believe I am ready for any more of your cultural lessons tonight." he sighed, placing a hand in his hand.

"Seriously though, you called me Joey earlier today."  
"Joey?"  
"Yes?"  
"You will respond to that?"  
"Of course. I actually kind of like it." I said with a light blush and finding a sudden interest in a rock on the ground.

"Joey" I looked up, only to find him looking up in thought as he said it over and over again. "I have decided!" he exclaimed suddenly, a giant smile now spread across his handsome features. "I shall call you Joey from now on since I've created such an amazing form of magic." I chuckled and began to walk back to my room. He followed, seeming to beam with happiness. I smiled wistfully as he went on and on with his new discovery, messing around with everyone else's names to see if he could create more nicknames.

I felt my smile falter a bit as we approached my bedroom door. I enjoyed being on friendly terms with the dwarf king, but I needed rest to make sure we would be ready to leave in the morning. I was about to reach for the handle when Thorin suddenly made his way in front of me, blocking my path.  
"Joey?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Yes?"  
"What is my nickname?" he asked, completely serious. I blanched.  
"Well, normally they're created out of playful affection and I would have to think about it a bit. I didn't think you'd be very comfortable with it..." I trailed off, looking into his eyes and finding that they were a bit sad.

I felt a throb in my chest and gasped at the sudden feeling that was starting to spread like wild fire in my body. I took a a quick breathe, regaining my proper brain functions before smiling warmly at him.

"However, seeeing as I am a very strange human, I will ignore the normality of the situation. I bid you a good night with pleasant dreams... 'Rin." I said with a grin before walking around him and entering my room. I looked over my shoulder before closing the door and found a very happy Thorin smiling back at me.  
"I certainly will Joey. Pleasant dreams."

I shut the door and placed a hand over my chest. What is happening to me? I took off my clothes, looked at the nightgown with a shudder, and flopped onto my bed in my underwear. Those things wrap around your legs like spiders. Nooooooo thank you. The warmth in my chest seemed to have subsided, but as I continued to think about Thorin, it seemed to blossom again. I groaned and turned off the light. I'm probably still just sick. Yeah, that's it, i'm just...sick.


	11. Outsider

**Guys, I'm being serious. Review! Even if you are randomly reading the last chapter, let me know what you think! What do you guys want to see happen later on in the story?! Help meh!**

 **Thorin POV**

Rain was pouring down in every direction. I kept my hand on Joey's shoulder protectively to make sure she wouldn't fall into the ravine below us. Luckily, she had warned us that the weather would be in such a terrible condition, so we all dressed appropriately.  
"We must find shelter!" I shouted into the roaring wind.  
"Look out!" Dwalin yelled as a giant boulder came hurtling towards us. It smashed above us against the mountain and rained it's shattered pieces down upon us.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" Balin bellowed. "Look!" he pointed towards the opposite mountain.  
"Well bless me, the legends are true; GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!" Bofur exclaimed. The rocks began to split apart and Joey shoved past me.  
"Fili!" she shouted, tugging on his arm and pushing him towards Kili. I watched in horror and awe as she flew out of sight along with everyone but my nephews, Balin, Oin, Gloin, and myself.  
"Jojo!"  
"Joey!"

They clinging for life on what appeared to be the knees of the stone giants as three of them fought. Their giant got knocked backwards, his upper half arching backwards, sending his knees straight into the wall beside us.  
"NO!" I bellowed. They can't be dead. Not when we finally had a plan to reclaim our home. Not by something like this. "NO! JOEY!" I shouted as I ran around the corner. I stopped in my tracks and felt my body relax as I found everyone unharmed. My eyes landed on Joey and I felt myself smile without consent. She was laughing. That crazy woman was having _fun._

"Where's Bilbo?"  
"Where's the Hobbit?!"  
"There!" The halfling was dangling off the side of the ledge.  
"Don't be a turd Thorin." Joey said as she nudged my shoulder gently, quickly going over to help the Hobbit to safety. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the ledge, now in the same position as our Burglar. I grabbed his arm and helped to heave him up to the others. I slipped as I tried to get my other hand up and shouted as I felt myself begin to fall.

A small hand grabbed the one that slipped and a much rougher one grabbed the other. I looked up and found Dwalin and Joey lifting me up to safety. She was still smiling, as if she were proud of my actions.  
"I thought we lost our Burglar." Dwalin panted.  
"he's been lost, ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us" I said, glaring at his small form. That woman is not to mother hen me. He should not be on this quest, and she would not make me act as though I believed otherwise.

...

We eventually found shelter in a cave.  
"Looks safe enough." Dwalin stated.  
"Search the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." I replied.  
"There's nothing here."

"Right then. Let's get the fire started." Gloin said, rubbing his hands together with excitement.  
"No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."  
"We should wait in the mountain for Gandalf. That was the plan." Balin stated.  
"Plan's changed." We do not have time to wait for the wizard. I glanced over at Joey and my nephews all huddled together in an embrace. We need to get home.

"Bofur. Take first watch."  
"I'll help with that!" Joey piped up from the middle of the fur and limb-entangled embrace.  
"You are still fighting off the remnants of your illness. Not to mention that you've been awake longer than any of us here today." I replied, walking over to the strange trio.  
"I know, but I don't like it in here. I won't be able to fall asleep properly and will just end up laying on the ground with no purpose other than to breath." I sighed.  
"Very well." I conceded.

"May I be enlightened as to why you three are like that?" I asked, gesturing to their strange position.  
"Joey made sure that Fili and I wouldn't be separated, but she took his place instead when the stone giants separated us."  
"So Kili and I are in the middle of reprimanding her in a gentle manner."  
"But I knew I would be alright you two-"  
"Well we didn't!" Kili cried out in protest. "We thought you died!"

I found myself agreeing with their logic thus far.  
"What would we have done without you Jojo?" Fili followed.  
"Alright you two, that's enough reprimanding for one day. Now go get some rest." Joey chuckled as she gently pried the boys off of her. "That includes you as well 'Rin" she said quietly as she walked past, making a small smile take over my features.

...

"You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us." I awoke to the sound of Bofur's hushed voice.  
"But I'm not, now am I?" Bilbo's voice responded. I felt a small hand on my head and a few strands of fine hair tickle my nose. I moved slightly to see Joey holding a finger to her lips.  
"Just try to understand his point of view 'Rin." I raised an eyebrow and she just smiled as she laid back against the wall, out of my view, and began to play with my hair in a surprisingly soothing way.  
"...I don't know what i was thinking. I should have never run out my door."  
"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur replied.  
"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. Your dwarves! You're used t-to this life, to living on the road. Never settling in one place. Never belonging anywhere."

I felt myself stiffen at his incompetence, and went to look at Joey in a "you were wrong" manner, only to find her face set in a very serious manner of her own. Almost...hurt?  
"Well now, I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere."  
"I wouldn't say that." Joey suddenly joined in. "A home is not defined by a physical structure or place on a map. It's where all of your precious memories are held and where you are comfortable, whether it be by yourself or with others. If anyone doesn't belong here Bilbo, it's me. Back where I come from is not considered home to me anymore. It hasn't been for ten years. But I don't exactly belong here either. I'm just an outsider." she explained wistfully.

Silence followed as her words sunk in, but no reply came.  
"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said, once again addressing the Hobbit responded. "What's that?"  
"Awe feck. I really don't feel like dealing with goblins you guys, I really don't. Is there a snooze button we can push?" Joey groaned, standing up and holding out her hand for me.  
"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

I shouted as lines began to form in the floor. I felt my stomach drop as the floor disappeared beneath our feet. I yanked Joey to my chest and wrapped my arms around her small frame protectively as we slid through strange tunnels and landed with a thud in a pile. Hordes of goblins were suddenly swarming around us and Joey was snatched away from my arms. I shouted in protest as they pushed us towards a giant, disgusting creature sitting on a throne. The disgusting beast began singing an out of tune song as my company all ended up together again. I felt myself relax a little when my eyes found Joey's, which seemed tired and disgusted at the sight that lay before her.

"Catchy isn't it? it's one of my own compositions." it said as it sat back down on its throne.  
"That's not a song. It's an abomination!" Balin retaliated, gaining approved shouts from the company.  
"Abominations. mutations, deviations; that's all you're gonna find down here." Our weapons were placed in a pile on the floor in front of the "Goblin King".

"I'm sorry, but who the hell gave you the right to touch me? As far as I'm concerned, that would be no one, so why don't you take your ugly, pitiful self and back the FECK OFF!" Joey growled at the goblins trying to take her weapons. She had brought out a knife and had it to one's throat, her other hand grabbed what little greasy hair was on it's head and yanked it towards her. "Just because you will never feel the pleasures of a relationship doesn't mean you will be able to force it from me. Now either go make yourself useful and crawl back into whatever hole you dragged yourself out of or I will gut you like a fish."

An imaginary bubble suddenly seemed to appear around the small human, all of the goblins placing their hands over their face in shame.  
"Who would be so bold to come armed into _my_ kingdom? Spies? Thieves?! Assassins?!"  
"Who was so bold to birth you?" Joey asked under her breath, earning a few low chuckles from the company. I could tell she was tired. No hint of laughter or kindness was to be seen on the normally cheerful woman.

"Dwarves and a she-beast, your malevolency."  
"Dwarves?! She-beast?"  
"We found 'em on the front porch."  
"Don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack. Every crevice."

"Fuck that!" Joey yelled, walking straight up to the King, receiving no opposition from the nearby goblins.  
"I'm sorry?" the King asked, confused.  
"You should be, fucking pervert! Who the fuck put you in charge of who is allowed to touch me. You better get your head out of your fat ass if you decide it is anyone but me, and I say fuck that. Anyone touches me without my say and they will get chucked over the edge of this god dammed ugly ass platform and can deal with the creepy little golumn that lives downstairs. So why don't you sit it the fuck back down and quit being such a turd burglar you god damned creep?!"

"It is my belief, my reverence, that they are in league with elves!" a goblin shouted, practically begging to instigate the situation. He apparently was not aware of Joey's recent out burst and stumbled back as she whirled around and glared daggers at him.  
"And you! Could you stop stating the most useless things?! Nobody gives a shit but you! Sit you happy ass down and quit groping my family!" she barked. He plopped to the ground without protest. I felt a strange feeling deep in m chest at the word family, and it kept coming back whenever she talked. I looked down and found no weapon or misplaced item, so I continued to search around in confusion for the source.

"I am the King here!" the beast tried to retaliate.  
"Of what, a wargs rear end?! Shove off already would ya? You're makin' my ears bleed. I'm allergic to stupidity." Joey replied.  
"Silence! What are you doing in these parts?"  
"Don't worry lads. I'll handle this." Oin said as he patted my shoulder, keeping me from revealing myself.  
"No tricks. I want the truth. Once and all."

"You're going to have to speak up! Your boys flattened my trumpet."  
"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!"  
""Is it your dignity, cuz I think that got smashed a loooooong time ago!" Joey shouted.  
"...I'm the one you want to talk to!" Bofur quickly covered. "We were on the road. Well, it's not so much of a road, but a path. Actually, it's not even that come to think of it. It's more like a track. Anyways, we were on this road, like a path, like a track-and then we weren't. Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunlan last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations!" Ori joined in.  
"Shut UP! If they will not talk, we'll make them squak!"  
"Bitch sit the fuck down and quit yelling! The fuck did I literally just tell you like five minutes ago?!" Joey yelled, chucking one of the elf candles at his head, hitting him square in the eye.  
"Wha-?"  
"I said stop! Your voice is making me want to keel over and die!"

He was about to swing at her and I panicked.  
"WAIT!"  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain."  
"That took you way to long to realize dipshit!" Joey yelled. His good eye twitched.  
"Oh, but I forget that you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you, nobody really." A knife was suddenly lodged in his bad eye and Joey was standing besides me, fuming.

"I'm fucking done with this bullshit! I was just irritated earlier because I'm tired, but now I'm pissed. Just because Thorin is a much better leader than you does not give you the right to take you pity party out on him. Fuck. YOU!"  
"He is not a better King than me!"  
"You sure about that, cuz I'm pretty sure he is. He actually has friends, he has a rightful title, he is reliable, he protects his people, and he places his loved ones first. Last time I checked, the only think special about you is that you neck looks like men's genitalia." I stared at the fuming woman in shock, trying to comprehend what was going on through her mind. Does she not understand the gravity of our situation?

"I am done talking to you she-beast! Someone restrain her!" No one moved and she continued to glare at him. He shook his head angrily, pulled out the knife to throw it on the ground, and looked back to me, determined to have the last say.  
"I know someone who is willing to pay a pretty price for your head. Just a hint, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." I felt my muscles stiffen and what this beast was insinuating. "A pale orc upon a white warg."  
"Arzog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." I replied with a deadly glare.  
"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

A goblin unsheathed my sword and dropped it, all of the goblins including the king backing away from it.  
"I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!"  
"I told you not to touch me god dammit!" Joey shouted as she wielded two knives to protect herself. Goblins jumped on me and she raced towards me. "Thorin! get off of him you freaks!"  
"Cut off his head!"

A weapon was held right at my face and I just stared at it in shock. It was about to be plunged into my skin when a sudden blast of light and energy surged throughout the cave and forced those who were on their feet to get thrown around. A body landed on top of mine. I felt soft skin against my lips and opened my eyes just as a shocked Joey lifted herself up and covered her mouth with her hand. I felt my chest tighten at the sudden loss of the sweet honey taste that had left my lips.  
"Thorin?" Joey asked, her previously angered look now filled with embarrassment. I sat up, he legs straddling my own, her breath dancing across my face. I lost myself for a moment in her deep green eyes before finally snapping back to reality. Josephine and I had kissed.


	12. Home

_Holy cow! I have been SUPER busy you guys! I can't believe it's taken me 11 months to get back to this and I am SO SO sorry! In my defence, I had to deal with a LOT of unnecessary drama from ex-friends, my first ex boyfriend, actually having a nice relationship with my current boyfriend, college applications, WonderCon, it''s my senior year of high school... oof. Just... oof. Anyways! I'm hoping this makes up for it! And the feedback really helped me push to try and get back to this, so thanks to the two who recently gave reviews!_

 **Jo POV**

Ok, so, usually when I get really tired I start to crash and burn, so when the goblins started being rude, I just couldn't control my potty mouth and mini rampaged. Now I suddenly felt as all the adrenaline and anger poofed into non existence as I stared into Thorin's ice blue eyes.  
"Thorin?" I asked, trying to even my breathes. _We fecking KISSED! What am I supposed to do? Why is he staring at me like that? Oh god, what if he didn't like it? What if-_

 _Wait a minute. Did I want him to like it?_ I gasped and my other hand flew up with my other to smack my forehead. _Did I like it? I mean, it wasn't even a normal kiss, our faces kinda just collided and then our lips... his lips were soft thou- OH MY GOD JO- YOU LIKED IT! So does that mean you like..._ I dragged my hands down my eyes and looked Thorin in the eyes, who seemed to have grasped the reality of what just happened. I felt my chest tighten in excitement and sucked in a short breathe.

 _Oh no. No no no no no no._ I looked down and noticed the intimate position we were in and squeaked, swinging my leg over quickly and getting off of Thorin.  
"Thorin?" I asked again. He looked upset already and a mix of other emotions I couldn't explain, but when I got off of him he looked even more upset. _Oh god, what if he's pissed at me?All that work to create our relationship is ruined now._

"Jo-" Thorin started, but he cut off and looked behind me. I followed his gaze and found Gandalf standing among the fallen bodies.  
"Take up arms."  
"Oh shit" I mumbled.  
"Wha-?"Thorin tried to start again, but the question died as he too realized we were still trapped underground by goblins.  
"Fight." Gandalf continued.  
"Maybe we can continue this later?" I asked with a nervous grin. Thorin just looked at me, dumbstruck.  
"FIGHT!" Gandalf bellowed.

Thorin rolled over as I grabbed another set of knives. Chaos commenced as the battle begun and we fought for our escape.  
"He wields the Foe Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The goblin king shouted. The sounds of shouting and blades coming into contact with blades and flesh filled the caves. The goblin king charged, but Thorin blocked his weapon with his own and sent him stumbling backwards into the ravine.

"Follow me. Quick!" Gandalf said. We all followed and were soon in a line running across bridges and through the caves. We hacked, sliced, and pushed our way through the goblins, shouting as we went.  
"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled on one of the bridges. It sent an incoming horde of goblins on ropes flying around the fallen bridge.

Kili blocked flying arrows with his sword with a nervous look on his face. He then turned and grabbed a ladder behind him, swinging it down with a shout and using it to push back the goblins as we pushed forward. When we pushed them off the edge, it then formed a bridge across a gap between platforms and we pushed on. We pushed the ladder off once everyone was safe and ran until we were at a dead end.

Thorin cut a rope and our platform went swinging across the ravine.  
"JUMP!" He shouted. A few jumped off and we went swinging backwards. A few goblins were able to jump onto our platform and we met them with our weapons. We swung back and we all jumped, Kili cutting the rope as we landed. We continued running and fighting. Gandalf hit his staff against a low hanging rock and we used it t roll over more goblins in our path.

I couldn't help but find myself singing the theme song that played during this part of the movie, except my version was just a dorky, "dun dun duuuu du dun..." as I fought. Kili and Fili heard me and looked at me with blank expressions for a few seconds and grinning before joining me. Before I knew it, we got everyone but Dwalin, Thorin, and Gandalf to sing along with us.

We finally had a clear path with the goblin king shot out from underneath and blocked our path.  
"You thought you could escape me?" he said cockily and swung his weapon at Gandalf, who swiftly jumped backwards and leaned a bit into Ori and Nori.  
"What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf pushed forward and poked the king in the eye with his staff, gaining an "ow!" from the king. He then sliced across his belly with his sword, making a clean cut.

The goblin king fell to his knees and said, "that'll do it" and Gandalf replied by slicing his neck. His body fell over and his weight made the platform beneath us shift uneasily.  
"Shit. EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" I yelled as I dropped to the ground in a crouch and grabbed onto the side. Everyone grabbed hold as another shake went through the platform before plunging towards the ground and surfing on the cave walls.

The sides scraped against the walls and we came to a stop. I quickly squirmed out and struggled to get free.  
"Guys move!" A few started to follow me as I slipped out and started helping Dori.  
"Well. That could have been worse." said Bofur. Seconds later the goblin king's body landed on top of them, making the dwarves groan as I fell backwards onto my butt.  
"You've got to be joking." Dwalin groaned.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled. We looked up as we moved out from the pile of wood and dead weight to see a swarm of goblins making their way down the cavern.  
"There's too many of them!" Dwalin said.  
"Only one thing will save us;" replied Gandalf. "Daylight. Come one! Here, on your feet!" He helped Oin up and we all started to move yet again.

We ran out of the cave exit and I turned my head, knowing Bilbo was there. It came to a shock when I didn't see him, so used to seeing the ghost like image of him or Frodo when they wore the ring. Nevertheless, I gave him a wink before turning to look ahead again so I wouldn't trip. My lungs and legs burned with air and adrenaline as we raced down the rocky, hilly terrain towards our next enemy. _Ooh by. Thorin is NOT going to be a happy camper._

 **Thorin POV**

"Fili, Kili!" Gandalf said before muttering, "that's twelve. And Bombur. That makes thirteen... Where's Bilbo?" He asked. "Where is our Hobbit?" I looked around and noticed the others doing the same. _That useless, coward halfling.  
_ "Where is our Hobbit?!" Gandalf asked again, his voice raise.  
"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?! I thought he was with Dori!" Dwalin said angrily.

"Don't blame me!" Dori replied.  
"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.  
"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori answered.  
"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf replied angrily.

"I'll tell you what happened." I cut in. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house since he walked out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." A snort caught all of our attention and we turned to Jo.  
"That's what you think. Oh ye of little faith." she chuckled to herself. Her moment was cut short when she looked at me and it seemed to swallow up inside of her before she quickly looked away.

I felt my chest tighten at the sudden coldness and took a step towards her when a voice said, " Miss Josephine is quite correct." I turned and found with surprise that the voice belonged to the Hobbit in question.  
"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said.  
"Bilbo. We had given you up." Kili said with a smile.  
"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.  
"How indeed." Dwalin followed.

The Hobbit laughed nervously and looked at Jo, who gave him a knowing eyebrow raise.  
"Well what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said with a similar look.  
"It matters. I want to know..." I said, "Why did you come back?" Just last night he was planning on traveling home and he escaped, so why come back to obvious danger?

"I know you doubt me... I know you always have. You're right; I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. My armchair. My garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. You don't have one. A home."  
"Not physically." Jo cut in. "Home is where the heart is, but we both understand how important _your_ home is, and that was taken from you." Bilbo and Jo seemed to reach an understanding right then before he looked at me and said, "So we will help you take it back if we can."

I was taken aback. Maybe I have underestimated Mr. Baggins.  
"Aw shit" Jo mumbled before sayin louder, "Thorin." I flinched at the usage of my full name coming from her lips. I had grown to fond of her nickname. "I'm really sorry but we have to run, and you are NOT going to like who's chasing us."  
"What?!" I yelled just as owls were heard in the distance. "Out of the frying pan."  
"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run. RUN!"

My legs moved on their own accord and I found myself running next to Jo.  
"Why are you acting strange?!" I yelled as we ran.  
"Well that was blunt!" she yelled back. "When I said we could talk about this later I didn't think we'd be running for our lives!"  
"Just answer the question!"  
"I just- I'm sorry ok?!"

I almost tripped and had to steady myself as we kept running.  
"What are you apologizing for?!"  
"Well- you know!"  
"No, I do not!"  
"The- the kiss!" This time I did trip and I accidentally brought Jo down with me. We rolled a few feet before stopping and I found myself hovering over her, my hands on either side of her head. Her eyes widened.

"Did I offend you with it? I do not want you to regret it." I said. I don't know what I'm saying.  
"What? No, that's not- I thought you were angry at me so I was apologizing for landing on you and- uh- the forced kiss. I thought you were upset that I kissed... you..." She said looking anywhere but at me until her last words her eyes connected with mine. I couldn't help but smile and I lightly head butted her. "Ow"  
"I'm not upset with you Joey." Her eyes seemed to melt with relief. "I-"  
"'Rin watch out!" She suddenly pushed me so we rolled over and she was on top of me just as a warg landed with a thud right where we had been a few seconds before. I drew a dagger out of my pocket and stabbed the beast in the side just as Joey did the same.

"You know..." Joey said as she jumped up and held a hand out to me. "I think we kind of make a good team." I smiled back as she pulled me up.  
"I have to agree with you on that." I replied as I pulled my sword out. "I have to admit-" I said as we fought another on coming warg, "You are better at fighting than I thought considering how small you are."  
"Well thank you good sir." she replied with a grin and a slash of a dagger.  
"But, it could use some work." I continued. The grin quickly dropped into a pout and I laughed. She looked adorable.

 _Well that was a strange thought. What is this woman doing to me?_ "Let me finish Joey. I wouldn't mind giving you some lessons." another few stabs and another warg went down.  
"Oh, the might King Thorin Oakenshield is going to give _me_ lessons! Be still my heart!" she said in a silly manner as we took off running again.  
"Is that the sarcasm you mentioned before?" I asked. She laughed.  
"You're catching on. But in all seriousness, I would greatly appreciate that 'Rin. Thank you."

We came to a cliff edge with trees and the wargs were getting closer.  
"Up into the trees! All of you! Come on! Climb!" Joey sped past me and jumped for the nearest branch and climbed surprisingly quick. Her small frame seems to be becoming more and more useful.  
"They're coming!" I shouted.  
"Bilbo climb!" Joey shouted. He frantically clawed up the bark just as the pack swarmed underneath us.

A figure came up onto a rock in the distance and I felt anger and disbelief seep into my bones.  
"Aaaaaaaand happy feeling gone." Joey said in the tree next to me.  
"Azog" I cursed.  
"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain." Azog said.  
"It cannot be." I whispered.  
"That one is mine," he said, pointing his weapon at me, "kill the others!"

The wargs charged and started jumping up the base of the tree and ripping off the branches.  
"Drink their blood." Azog said. The trees uprooted and started tipping over. Those of us who were not on the farthest tree began jumping from branch to branch until we were all trapped together on the edge of the cliff. Gandalf grabbed a pine cone, set it on fire with his magic, and threw in down at the wargs, setting the dry grass ablaze. We started passing pine cones around and retaliating with the strange new weapon.

The wargs retreated and Azog gave out an angry cry. I could do nothing but stare him down, even as our tree toppled sideways dangling over the cliff. He should be dead. This foul beast killed my grandfather and slaughtered my people. I stood up and charged. I would defeat him here and now to avenge their deaths!

 **Jo POV**

I watched in horror as Thorin got up only to get knocked down again by Azogs weapon. I clambered up and ran down the tree shouting, "Bilbo, come on!" The warg clamped its jaws around Thorin's body and I heard myself scream. Fire licked my arms as a flame burst up and I sheilded Bilbo, urging him to go on without me. He needed this moment in order to gain Thorin's complete trust and respect. It's so hard just to sit by and watch it when you are there in person and you've grown to care for everyone though.

Thorin smacked the top of the Warg's head and it let go of him, sending him flying.  
"Bring me the dwarf's head." the orc walked over, pressed his blade into Thorin's neck, brought the blade up... and wham! Bilbo threw his body against the orc, knocking it over. He then scrambled up quickly and started stabbing the creature frantically until it was dead. While Bilbo was fighting I ran over to Thorin and threw a dagger at Azog, hitting his good hand. He shouted in pain at the blade in his flesh and the poison sinking into his bloodstream.  
"Thorin! We're going to get you out of here, just hang in there."

 **Thorin POV**

I awoke to a rising sun and aching pain where my wounds should have been. Gandalf was standing over me, a relieved look on his face.  
"The halfling?" I asked.  
"It's alright, Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." he replied, standing up. I forced myself up and was aided by Dwalin and Kili.  
"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed." I said angrily. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you would have no place amongst us?" he looked very beside himself. "Never have I been so wrong in my entire life." I finished, embracing the bewildered Hobbit.

"I am sorry I doubted you." I said once I pulled back.  
"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior. Or even a burglar." I thought that trick was quite clever. Making him think that I was angry. I wonder if Joey noti- I spun around, quickly looking for the small human. My eyes finally found her and I felt relief that was quickly replaced with worry. Her collar was bare on her left side and her sleeve was pulled down, revealing bare skin with deep teeth marks.

I quickly walked over to her. "Josephine Mikol!" Her eyes widened in fear as I closed the distance between us.  
"I'm perfectly fine Gandalf healed me so it doesn't hurt I promise I'm not a burde-" she rushed out but I cut her off as I wrapped my arms around her small body.  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You are by no means a burden of mine Joey." Her muscles relaxed as the relief washed through her. "We really need to start on that training. Your aim was a bit off." I joked.  
"I actually hit my target." she replied. I pulled back and gazed at her questioningly. "I doubt the venom will spread enough to kill him, but I thought it would be funny to piss him off by ruining his good hand.

I blanked before laughing and pulling her into another quick hug. I pulled back again and ruffled her hair, which was now in a very messy set of braids with wisps of her auburn locks flying in the breeze.  
"That- I have no words for how incredible your tactics are. You may have to give me some fighting techniques as well." She smiled and I felt as though the whole world slowed down. There's something about her that just changes how the world looks and seems to affect my body. She must have other magic she hasn't told me about.

I took in my surroundings and found my eyes glued to the distance.  
"Is that?"Bilbo began to ask.  
"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf confirmed happily.  
"Our home." I added.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.  
"That my dear friend, is called a thresher." Gandalf replied.  
"Well, we'll take that as a good omen." I said.  
"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said wistfully.

"Haha. Nope!" Jo said. We all turned to look at her. "What? Future vision, remember? Oh come one, don't give me that look. Would you rather I lie and just let you find out at the last second? Jeez, tough crowd."


	13. venom

**Jo POV**

"RUN!" Gandalf bellowed, though he didn't need to ask twice. We were once again on the run from the orcs and now, on top of that, a giant bear. Lovely. We rushed through a doorway in a hedge as a roar rang out through the clearing.  
"Come on! Get inside!" Gandalf ushered us. The giant bear came crashing through the clearing.  
"Open the door!" Gandalf shouted as he ran after us.  
"Hurry!" Thorin yelled.

We burst through the door and filed in. We closed it just as the bear's head came through the opening. We all began shouting and pushing against the door until we finally pushed him out.  
"What is that?" Ori asked.  
"That is our host." Gandalf replied. The room quieted as this information sank in. "His name is Beorn and he's a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge, black bear and sometimes he's a great, strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond with dwarves."

"He's leaving" Ori said in a whispered hush.  
"Come away from there! It's not natural. Not of it is. It's obvious, he's on to something. Some sort of dark spell." Dori accused.  
"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. Get some rest! You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf replied. "I hope."

"Joey." I turned and found myself gazing into an endless eye blue ocean. I blinked a few times and focus on the entire handsome image of Thorin's.  
"What's up?" I asked. He got a confused look before slowly pointing upwards. I snorted. I couldn't help it, he just gets so cute when he's confused. _Ooooooh, you've got it bad gurl. Oh shut up self conscious.  
"_Another expression?" he asked.  
"It means what do you need." I replied.

"Ah." he said, smiling to himself. "I wanted to know if you would like to continue your training?"  
"Sure! I have a feeling I might beat you this time." i replied with a grin and bumped his shoulder with my own. He chuckled.  
"I highly doubt that little miss." He nudged back jokingly.  
"Oh? Is that a challenge your highness?" I taunted.  
"I suppose it is!" he replied, swinging a fist around, which I quickly dodged.

In the movies, it never really filled in the time gap, but it had been three months since we escaped Azog the first time. Thorin and I never really talked about that kiss any further, but we've built a great friendship since then. I feel like I can just be myself and I know he won't judge me. We also had the fun experience of me having my period. The first time it really became a problem was two months ago. I usually took birth control since my cramps were so bad, but since I hadn't taken them in a few months, it finally came back hitting hard.

That day they all got so worried because I had gotten really pale. When they wouldn't relax I had to then explain to twelve dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard how the menstrual cycle works. Apparently sex ed isn't a thing in middle earth. Women just keep it to themselves and shove little patches of fur down there. So much fuuuuuuuuun. Ibuprofen isn't a thing either, so when any of us got a headache or a wound, we all had to suck it up. Trust me when I say sick Thorin is NOT a happy camper... He threw a pot at me for asking him if he wanted water. WATER! It's supposed to help and he threw a freaking POT AT ME!

I landed on the ground with a thud and Thorin placed his foot on my chest.  
"I win." Thorin said with deep breathes and a grin as sweat dripped down his face. I reached out my hand to him.  
"Help me up?" I asked innocently. He grabbed my hand and I yanked him down and his body thudded satisfyingly next to me.  
"What was that about winning?" I asked between laughter.

"I guess I'll have to use my secret weapon."Thorin said with a serious look as he glanced at me.  
"Don't you dare." He just grinned and I scooted back quickly. "Thorin Oakenshield don't you da- hahahahaha!" he lunged at me and started tickling me. He had found out what tickling was last month when he picked me up off the ground by the armpits one day and I got all squiggly. Ever since I explained it to him he's enjoyed having tickle fights since then..because he always wins. The dude is not ticklish anywhere!

"Are we tickling Jojo again?!" I heard Kili shout from the doorway.  
"Ooh, I want to join too!" Fili joined in. I was suddenly surrounded and my scream filled laughter filled the air. Luckily, the younger two were ticklish like me, so I started getting them back. Before I knew it, all the dwarves but Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Oin, and Gloin, who were standing on the sides laughing, were all in a giant dog pile as we all tried to tickle each other. "All right you lot. Get some rest. We're all going to need it." Gandalf chuckled. We were all laying on the ground breathing heavily with giant smiles on our faces.

"Jojo?" Kili asked as everyone else went back into the house.  
"What's up little wolf?"  
"Do you have to leave once our home is retaken?" I stopped walking and saw Fili and Thorin do the same up ahead.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, baffled.  
"Well... I don't want you to leave. You make everyone happy with your strange culture and friendliness. And from what you've told me and Fili, it doesn't sound like your home isn't really like home to you."

"Kili." I felt my chest tighten. "I would love to stay. But I... I can't. I have to go back home."  
"But why Jojo?"  
"I just have to ok!" he looked shocked and a bit hurt. I sighed and ran my hands down my face. "I'm sorry Kili. It's... complicated."  
"Complicated?" Thorin asked. "You can see the future, so what's stopping you?"  
"It doesn't work like that. "  
"Then pray tell me how it works then!" Thorin said with anger in his voice, walking over to me.

"I can only see your future."  
"What do you mean?" Fili asked.  
"I got this power the day I met all of you. I can only see the future of this quest but I can't see my own future. It's as if I don't even exist. And as soon as you finish your quest the rest is blank."

"As if you don't exist?" Thorin asked.  
"Literally every single thing I do with any of you is unpredictable."  
"If that's the case then you should take charge of your own future then! You don't have to go back Jojo! We can be your new home!"  
"Except you can't!" I shouted. I felt something wet slip down my cheeks and quickly wiped it away.

"Joey..."  
"I want to so badly. You have no idea how much I care for you all. But... the future... I have to go home. I can't tell you specifics or it could ruin the timeline and I just... Please, just trust me on this you guys. I want to stay, but I just... can't." I walked through them and headed in the house, plopped down in a corner and tried to get to sleep through all my jumbled thoughts.

...

Beorn had, with some persuasion, let us stay in his home. When we headed out once again, Gandalf left us in front of a dark forest. We had been wandering said forest for hours. I remember watching this part in the movie and thinking it was just like being drowsy. It was so much worse. It felt like gravity was weighing down on me and the world was spinning. I went to lay my hand on a rock for support and felt something sticky. I slowly pulled my hand away and stared at the white strings before focusing enough to remember the spiders. Then everything went black.

 **(Real quick authors note! I tried watching the spider scene so I can have more details, but I am freakishly afraid of them and never did good trying to watch it before, so I'm sorry for the gaps. I'm literally wiggling and making strange noises because it wigs me out so much. Thanks for understanding guys!)**

 **Thorin POV**

"Do not think that I won't shoot you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." First the spiders, now more elves. Great. They searched us as they spoke amongst each other in their language. The blonde one examined my blade before saying, "Where did you get this?"  
"It was given to me." I replied shortly. He pointed my sword at me.  
"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." He shouted to his kin and they started ushering us.  
"Thorin. Where's Bilbo?" Bifur asked. I looked around for our Hobbit, but he was no where to be seen. I felt worry at first, but then I relaxed as I remembered how skilled our burglar was. He is going to be our ticket out of this mess.

...

That selfish, arrogant, good for nothing...  
"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked. he referred to the king of the woodlen realm with whom I just spoke to. He dared try to make a deal with me. Where was he when my people were dying!  
"He did. I told him he could (insert colorful dwarf language here). Him and all his kin!" Balin muttered unhappily.  
"A deal was our only hope."  
"Not our only hope."

"Jojo are you alright? You look really pale." Fili said. I looked down across the way and saw the small woman in question leaning against the wall for support as she sat on the ground. She did look pale. In fact, looking at her closer it's almost as if she has purple veins running through her skin.  
"I'm ok. It's just a bit hot in here is all and my arm hurts a bit."  
"Joey." She looked up at me in acknowledgment. "Joey, let me see your arm."

"No,no. It's ok. It's just a scratch."  
"Josephine. Your arm." She seemed to contimplate it before lifting her left sleeve to her elbow. On the inside of her arm a gash oozed purple and green and venom seemed to spread from there.  
"That is more than a scratch!" I bellowed.  
"Don't blame her Thorin."Bifur said from a different cell. "She got scraped by one of the spider's fangs. But she saved me. That could've been me, but much worse."

I shook the bars, hoping they would magically come loose if I used enough strength.  
"Thorin it's ok. I'm sure one of the elves wouldn't let a prisoner die on their watch. They know plenty of herbal remedies and one of them is bound to come in sooner or later." I stopped and looked into her clouded green eyes and the soft silky skin that was now plagued with venom. My stubborness will not be the reason that she has to suffer any longer.

"HELP!" I bellowed. "SOMEBODY HELP! WE NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!" Joey's eyes widened.  
"Thorin..." I heard her say, but the tall she elf from earlier entered calmly, interrupting her.  
"If this is a trick dwarf-"  
"Help her! She has spider venom running through her veins! Can you not see that she is dying?!" The she elf rushed over and opened the cell just as Joey fainted trying to stand up. Joey's name rang out as we all watched in agony as her head almost hit the floor. The elf caught her and lifter her easily before rushing her up the stairs.

After only five minutes the tense air was pierced by screaming and sobbing. I grabbed onto the bars and shook them with so much force that the edges cut my hands.  
"JOEY!" I bellowed. The she elf ran back down the stairs and into view.  
"We can save her, but the venom seems to be giving her horrific visions. Not a second later and Joey's screech pierced the air yet again.  
"No! NO! FILI! YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM! KILI! NO!" Her voice pitched higher into a flat scream.

"As I said; horrific visions." the elf said, her eyes wide. "We are taking the venom out as we speak, so she should calm down soon and she will be fully healed by morning."  
"THORIN!" I felt my very bones shudder at the agony in every syllable of my name. "GOD NO! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME! THORIN!" her voice trailed off into the most piercing screams of them all before she quieted and all we could hear was sobbing. It seemed like an eternity before the sobbing stopped. All I could do was pace in my cell. Never have I ever felt more useless in my entire life! I should have been their, or given her more training, or should have a way to bust through the bars and go be by her side. I can't stand just... doing nothing and being apart from her like this!

The sun was almost down when footsteps echoed through the cavern. Joey's name rang out as two elves carried her back to her cell on a cot. Her eyes were swollen and red and her body was covered with sweat, but all traces of the venom were gone and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I waited for hours and watched over her from my cell as she slept, making sure that she stayed peaceful and healthy.

Finally, she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly shot up and shouted my name.  
"Joey! How are you feeling?" I asked. Her eyes landed on me and she suddenly started crying. The she elf, Tauriel, had been talking with Kili for some time now and now stood up to go tend to Joey.  
"You're alive." she sobbed.  
"Of course I'm alive! It's going to take a lot to kill me, and I don't intend on letting that happen." This seemed to make it worse somehow. Tauriel had reached her cell and opened it. She kneeled down and lifted Joey's head onto her lap and started brushing the sweaty hair from her face.

This seemed to startle Joey out of her somber state.  
"Oh. Hi Tauriel." the elf looked confused but intrigued. "Oh right... um... I can see the future, and stuff. Um... you're really pretty." she said drowsily. Tauriel and Joey's faces flushed at the same time. Joey gave her a nervous smile and Tauriel seemed to come to a decision as she continued to tend to her new patient.

The girls started talking and as the color and life returned to Joey's face, I finally started to relax. I slumped against the wall and placed my face in my hands. I can't hold this back any longer. Having Joey on the brink of death and so far out of my reach. I can't do it. She's become too precious to me. It's as if my heart is no longer my own, but hers. I looked up and gazed at the small woman once again and felt it once more. That warm tug in my chest. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. I guess I'll just have to trust the caretaker not to break my heart, but I have no doubt that she will protect it with everything she's got.


	14. Not a chapter! 'Tis a note from teh Fi!

A note from the author: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've started college and things have been hectic. I'm going to start writing again soon though, so I promise there will be updates again soon! Thanks for sticking with me my dudes. I know the last chapter was a bit hectic a left at a cliffhanger, but there are reasons that are yet to be learned! I can't wait to continue this story, so I'm going to create flashcards for three midterms and write two essays as quickly as I can so I can get back to the good stuff!


	15. The Glow

**Jo's POV**

"HOLD OOOOOOOOOOON!" Thorin's voice bellowed as we tumbled over a waterfall. Bilbo had come to our rescue and we escaped in empty barrels into the river underground. I felt my stomach drop and couldn't help the laugh mixed scream that escaped my mouth from happy roller coaster adrenaline. The laugh was quickly cut off as the cool water cascaded over me as I hit the bottom. I hunched my shoulders and held on tight as my face changed to match the new state of my clothes.

A horn sounded through the ravine and the dwarves started to shout. We rushed down the river and were met with elves at the gate leading to freedom. My small frame lurched forward as my barrel bumped into the others. I knew that the orks were coming, so I ignored them as I helped Bilbo get into the his own barrel. Poor guy had just been holding onto one for dear mercy and being swept along by the current.

"Bilbo, here!" I shouted over the river, dwarves, elves, and orks. He looked at me with a bewildered face, his eyes wide.  
"I'm going to hold your barrel for you and you can use my other hand to pull yourself up!" He did as I told him and grabbed a hold of my right arm and hoisted himself up. He was almost all the way up when Bombur's barrel bumped into my own, which in turn bumped Bilbo's, pushing him away from me. He was still holding on and scrambled safely into the barrel and pulled me over in the process.

I quickly breached the surface of the water right as an arrow pierced my knocked over ride.  
"Hooooooo boy." I said and grabbed onto my wooden steed. I clambered onto it and straddled it as if I was awkwardly trying to get onto a pool floatie and clasped onto the arrow for stability. I look up just in time to watch Kili fall from the mini bridge after opening the gate and cringed as the arrow in his leg cut in half.

I felt my pulse booming in my ears as I plunged down the next waterfall, no longer secure in the barrel.  
"oh god oh god oh god oh crAAAAAAP!" I screamed. I pulled up as I hit the water below as to not tip forward and somehow made it alive.  
"This is why riding horseback riding should be considered a sport in high school fuckers! I got balance for daaaaaays!" I screeched as we continued to rush down the river. I got a few weird looks from the dwarves closest to me before laughing, knowing my strange ways were normal.

"oh fuck there's another oooOOONE!" I muttered and then screamed as I pulled up yet again and we went over another fall. My eyes widened as I realized the rest of the ride would be mini drops.  
"Whelp. Here we go!" I said to myself before concentrating on not falling. In a sense, it was kind of like riding a cantering horse who liked to buck a lot... so basically, my horse. I watched as Bombur knocked into multiple orks on shore before flying overhead to the other side.  
"You rock my dude!" I shouted with a laugh.  
"Thanks Miss Jo!" He shouted back as he landed on the other side. I learned very quickly that the water ride was about to be a lot longer than the movie implies.

...

 **Thorin's POV**

The waters had finally calmed and I had not yet seen another foe in some time.  
"Is there anything behind us?" I shouted.  
"Not that I can see!" Balin answered.  
"I think we've outrun the orks!" Bofur chimed in.  
"Not for long. We've lost the current. Make for the shore! C'mon, let's go!" I shouted.

"Did y'all see that?! Didjya seeeee that?! I was able to stay on my barrel that whole time! Take that football jocks! Horseback riding isn't a real sport my ass." Jo shouted and did some wild, Jo-like "arm flailing" as she calls it. I felt some of the tension leave my chest. Just knowing that she was healthy and safe made my heart feel at ease.

A new tension filled my chest but I openly welcomed it. Time slowed as I looked at her and noticed that she was...glowing? The light reflected off the water of the still river and the water dripping from her messy hair. Every strand seemed to be lightly curled from the water and was a more vibrant color than usual. She looked up at me, the singular blink of her eyes overly exaggerated. Her eyes met mine, the shades of green a perfect reflection of the forest on the brightest of days and smiled. Those enchanting eyes became crinckled in the sweetest manner, making the glow even brighter.  
 _I am going to marry this woman_ I thought.

Time came back to reality and the glow sucked into oblivion. I turned to my kin and started to order them on their feet, trying to regain some sincerity, remembering the gravity of our situation. It was haard though, that thought kept ringing in my head. I did not regret it nor did I reject it. At some point along our journey I had fallen in love with Joey. Having her taken away from me made me realize just how much my heart felt her pain, her sorrow, and her joy. It was honestly frightening, but at the same time, I have embraced it. _I am going to marry Joey_ I thought again. _I'm going to take back the kingdom and ask her to be my Queen once we have safely regained what is ours._

I regained focus with a newfound determination to win our home back. I glanced over and felt a pang in my heart as I took in the sight of my wounded nephew. Kili had a broken arrow lodged into his thigh. He was holding in the pain and keeping face. Before I could make the order for him to get on his feet, Joey swooped in with a wet looking cloth and quickly wrapped it around his leg. As she helped Fili get Kili to his feet, I couldn't help but smirk at the obvious rip in the bottom part of her shirt and the matching fabric that had just been wrapped around my nephew's leg.

She looked up and surveyed our rowdy group. My kin were starting to fight over our next step of action.  
"Listen up!" She shouted, her voice sounding full as she projected it throughout the clearing. The clutter stopped as all eyes landed on the small woman.  
"We will be going on a boat across the river. Be ready to get covered in fish and be kind to our host. No complaining!" She continued. Voices began to rise in protest before she cleared her throat and gave everyone what she calls "the mom look" and they abrubtly stopped.

Her gaze moved up over their heads and her expression changed.  
"Excuse me sir! We need safe passage to your town! We can pay you and they won't make a big fuss!" She shouted. We all turned and found a man with shoulder length hair on a longboat. He raised an eyebrow and seemed to ponder her strange proposal. He seemed to come to a conclusion in his thoughts and gestured for us to climb aboard. Before I could ask her if she knew what she was doing, she pointed at her forehead with her free hand and said, "future vision, remember?" And continued onto the boat with my nephews with a smirk.

...

I felt as though my foul mood matched my equally foul stench. While the rest of us hid in the barells with fish covering us as a means of hiding, Joey stayed outside and chatted happily with the man named Bard. There were not enough barells to hide in, so she volunteered to stay out in the fresh, sweet open air and fabricated a story in order to blend in. She had pretended to be Bard's distant cousin that he had come to help look after his three chidren since his wife had perished. She used this knowledge to gain his trust as well.

It was honestly quite clever, but I wish she hadn't been so friendly with him. I understand she was playing the part of devoted cousin, but did she have to be so... so...Joey-like and friendly?! She's actually started taking care of his children along with the rest of our company. What does she think she's doing? She is going to be _my_ wife, not some fisherman from Laketown's living in a rundown and-  
"Rin?"

I felt my body jump and turned to find myself looking at the woman in question.  
"Oop. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said with a laugh and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm fine." I grumbled, slightly embarassed and slightly still peeved at her earlier behavior.  
"Are you sure? You seem upset about something."she asked. I looked her in the eyes and could tell she was worried. I sighed. I just can't find it in myself to stay upset with her.  
"It was just a pest in my thoughts. I am fine." I replied.

Her face melted into that smile again.  
"That's good to hear." Her hand came off of my shoulder and I found myself missing the warmth it had provided. Her features seemed to become more serious again.  
""Rin, I'm going to stay here with Kili, Fili, and Bofur when you leave tomorrow."  
"What do you mean? Why would all four of you stay when we are so close to our goals?" I asked.  
"Kili's too injured and won't be able to go with you, so the other two are going to stay. I want to stay and help them. I am the caretaker after all. I know that you all will be ok, but Kili willl be suffering until we get help. He will be healed and healthy enough to return home." She explained with a slight smile. " We all will."

I grinned.  
"I'm glad you consider it your home Joey." I stood up and ruffled her hair. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.  
"I-I didn't...I mean...you do?" She stuttered before directing her attention towards me.  
"When we reclaim our kingdom, I-uhmm-we...want you to stay."

"Yeah Jojo! Stay with us! You are already considered part of the family!" Fili said, suddenly appearing behind the small human and swinging his arm up to rest on her shoulder. He looked up at me and winked.  
"Kili..."I growled lowly in a threat not to get too cocky.  
"It's the truth though uncle." He replied with a devilish grin.

"I...I'll think about it. There's a lot I need to think about before things get really complicated." Joey replied with a clouded look in her eyes.  
"What do you mean Jojo?" Fili asked.  
"It's...complicated." She half laughed and shrugged before taking a deep breath. "I will consider it though and give you all my answer once I've sorted through my thoughts. Please excuse me. I need to figure this out alone." She replied before turning and walking towards the door leading outside.  
"She said she'll think about it this time."Fili said grinning. "Last time she refused comlpetely. I'd say this is progress, don't you uncle?!" He said excitedly and hitting my arm in encouragment.

"So...when are you going to tell her how you feel?" I turned and found the rest of the company grinning at me.  
"How did...? When did you all...Forget it, just stop looking at me like that!" I stated abrubtly. Then they had to nerve to start laughing at me.  
"Do not laugh at your leader!" I said angrily.  
"Oh relax Thorin." Balin said with a chuckle. "We all are just wondering how we are going to help you do it is all. We all know you tend to be rather blunt. We've all already agreed no one would be a better queen to us than her, so we want to make sure you don't scare her away."  
"I don't plan on frightening her!" I replied in protest. They only laughed more.

"When do you plan on telling her Thorin." Bilbo asked, sounding sincere. At least one of them is being courteous.  
"Once we reclaim our kingdom. I want to focus on reclaiming our home for now so I can have a home to offer." Everyone had gone quiet. "What?" I asked.  
"Our Thorin's all grown up!" Dwalin said jokingly to his brother and they all started at it again. As I swung my fist in rebuttal, I could not help the laughter that joined in with the others. We are so close to retrieving our home, and now I will have a queen to give me people as well. Nothing could bring my spirits down.


	16. Sickness

_Hiya guys! I hope you like the last chapter. I know it's been a while, but I'm really determined because I have mroe time now and I'm getting to the end. I predict that after this chapter, there will be 2-3 more before it ends. But! I plan on having a sequal of mini stories that I'll be starting. You'll have to stick around to see what they will be about and how this is going to end. Oooooooh the drama! XD_

 _Also, because the last movie does a lot of jumping around becuase of all the battle stuff going on, the is going to be a lot of jumping around with these next chapters so we can get to the good stuff;3 Prepare to have anxiety! Love youXD_

 **Jo POV**

I felt the sweat drip down my temple and hand cry out for mercy as Kili's strong grip clenched down on the small bones. His brother was on his other side holding his other hand. Our other hands were holding his thighs down while as Tauriel healed his wound.  
"Kili, hold on, you're going to be ok. I know it hurts but you have to stay still." I said trying to soothe the young dwarf. I smoothed back his sweat soaked hair back from his face and placed a cool cloth on his forhead. He started to zone out as he watched Tauriel speak elvish words of healing.

I looked at her as she gazed back at him and realized with a shock that I couldn't see the glow. In the movie, Kili saw her do that stereotypical glowy thingy when the character realizes they love someone. How interesting. I really can't see it. I wonder if that's just a movie thing then or if he actually sees it.

...

"Tauriel, I need to speak with you." I said. I had let them have their cute moment, but now there was something on my mind. The tall woman walked over and looked and me confused, wondering what I had to say.  
"Tauriel, I care very deeply for Kili and want to see him happy. I know that a battle is on the horizon and I want you to stay with him. Legolas is going to ask you to accompany him on a journey to go and see that the orcs are gathering an army. He can go by himself. You and Kili have feelings for each other and I want you two to tell each other before it's too late." I said. SHe seemed confused at first, then realized what I said about Kili and looked startled.  
"I...how...? But Legolas...?" she stuttered.

"I can see the future. That's why they first allowed me to join their company." I explained. She looked at me with skepticism.  
"Look, just trust me on this one ok? Legolas is a big boy now and doesn't need a girls scout buddy for this. You both literally just go, find a giant ass army, and come back to just start fighting. I want you and Kili to tell each other how you feel before all shit goes to hell!" I said, getting more exasperated as I went.  
"Oh." Was all she said. She contemplated my words before looking me in the eyes.  
"You are right. I do not want to have any regrets if a battle is on the horizon. Although, I must ask...What is a 'girl scout buddy system?'" I blinked, processing what I heard before laughing. It may change the timeline a bit, but I at least want to give him this before he... before all three of them...

God, I can't even think about it. I don't know what to do. I've become too attatched to everyone. If I try and save them, god only knows what would happen. But if I don't, then they'll die and my heart will be shredded into a thousand little pieces. I had already had these thoughts swarming around my head the past two days. Save them and ruin the timeline, or let them die and forever be haunted by their memory. Save them and just live here, but never see your family again. Let them die, but forever feel alone in the real world. Save them, leave them. I just don't know what to do!

...

There was a bounce in my step as I bounded towards the open entrance of Erebor.  
"Someone looks happy." Kili joked. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Coming from the guy who just professed his love and got a kiss!" I retorted. His face flushed and he ran towards me.  
"Why you little-"I let out a squeak and took off.  
"Kissu Kissu!" I shouted and laughed. The other dwarves followed along, joining in on the laughter.

We kept running through the halls of the fallen kingdom, the happiness of being home fueling the dwarve's glee. Bilbo came running towards us as we rounded a corner.  
"Stop!" He yelled.  
"Hi Bilbo! Nice to see you! I'm off to go catch up on my teasing time that I lost that past couple of days!" I said, zipping past him.  
"Wait, Josephine! Stop!" His voice trailed behind me as I flew down the steps.

I reached the bottom and grinned.  
"Oh 'Riiiiiin! Didjya miss... me?" My voice trailed off as he turned to me with a glare made of stone. The boys finally caught up and seemed to notice the change too.  
"Gold. Gold beyond belief and torment." _Oh no,_ I thought.  
"Welcome, sons of my sister, to the kingdom of Erebor." his voice echoed menicingly throughout the cavern. _Dragon sickness._

 _..._

 _"_ Why is it that I can no longer trust my own kin?!" Thorin asked exaperated. I shut my eyes and massaged the bridge of my nose with two fingers as I let out a long sigh.  
"Is there a problem, Caretaker?" Thorin asked. I flinched at the use of my title. He had started calling me that again as the sickness kicked up.  
"Well?! Speak woman and don't waste time that could be used to find my Arkenstone!" He shouted impatiently. I felt my eye twitch as anger bubbled over my sadness.

"If you must know, I'm tired of your bs." I mumbled.  
"What?" He snapped.  
"I SAID, I'm tired of your god damned 'woe is me bullshit', your _highness_!" I said, snapping my head up to look at him and raising my voice. Balin and Dwalin were already in the throne room with us, but our yelling seemed to attract the rest of the dwarves. Bilbo was visiting Gandalf with the Arkenstone.

"How dare you!" Thorin bellowed.  
"Thorin, don't-" Balin warned.  
"Do not give me false advice old friend! This woman should learn her place! I am King under this mountain and will recieve respect!" Thorin retorted.  
"Sorry to break your bubble 'highness, but maybe you should start treating your kin with respect back. You need to get your head out of your royal asshole and fight this!" I yelled at him.

"Fight what?!" He yelled back.  
"Your dragon sickness dumbass!"  
"I do not have dragon sickness!" He shouted, walking up to me so we were inches apart.  
"Oh yeah?! Than what are you thinking about right now?!" I retorted.  
"The treasure that needs to be found of course!" He replied angrily. I pointed my finger at him.  
"You see?! That's the dragon sickness! If it's not, than what were you thinking about before we got here?!"  
"I thought of...the treasure..." his voice trailed off.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and his face scrunched in anger.  
"Who are you to tell me what is supposedly wrong with me?!"  
"Uncle-" Fili warned, but Thorin ignored him.  
"You are nothing but an overbearing human who should have never been allowed to join our company! You've been nothing but a nuisance and should just go back to your land where you belong!"

"Thorin, stop-" Dwalin growled. Thorin ignored him.  
"No. You don't belong there either, do you? That's why you weaseled your way into the hearts of my kin and have turned them against m-" I couldn't take it anymore and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground.  
"Thorin Oakenshield, you are the biggest, rudest, inconsiderate, prejudiced asshole I have ever met!" I screamed. He looked up at me, shocked from the blow and my sudden outburst.  
"How dare you-"

"No, how dare YOU?!" I interupted. Tears were starting to blur my vision in the corners of my eyes.  
"Despite all of these things you are a kind, considerate, honorable, dorky, and brave man. How could you let this sickness take hold of you for so long and treat your kin like this?! Their hearts are hurt because they all care for you. I care for you dammit!" I threw my arm out to gesture towards them, and then myself. My hand grabbed at the fabric over my chest for stability.  
"Just come back to us already and fight this!" I screeched.

He looked from his kin to me with a wild look before scrambling up and running like a drunkard from the throne room.  
"Jojo." Kili said sadly and started walking towards me.  
"I'm fine." I said softly. All of the rage had suddenly poofed into thin air and I could feel my emotions welling up.  
"I know that he will get better, I just... I just couldn't stand it anymore." I looked up and found many sad faces reflecting my own.  
"Please excuse me. I need to be by myself for a bit." I forced a smile and turned around.

I walked out of the throne room slowly, trying to keep my composure. As soon as I knew I was out of sight, I bolted and went to the farthest room I could find and dropped to the ground. I let the tears flow and sobbed uncontrollably.  
"Please make it stop. It hurts."

...

 **Thorin POV**

I grunted in pain as I staggered through the empty halls. Voices were echoing through the walls, the pillars shaking from their vibrations, and the walls seemed to be melting. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my head with my hands.  
 _The gold, the Arkenstone!  
_ _Thorin, don't!  
I would follow you regardless.  
The treasure!  
I will still fight for you Thorin.  
The stone!_

 _"_ Stop". I mumbled.  
 _Our home.  
I am the rightful king! The Stone is mine! _

_"_ You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what iis yours?" A voice was softly singing with off kiltered pauses in between phrases. I gasped for breathe as the voices got louder.  
 _The arkenstone insures that you are king! Why must you listen to these imbeciles? They have all betrayed you!  
_ "You've got it all, you've lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reeclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king again." The voice continued.

"Enough!" I said a bit louder in protest. _  
The gold!  
That's the dragon sickness dumbass!  
The stone!  
Just come back to us already and fight this! You are a kind, considerate, honorable-  
THE STONE!  
Their hearts are hurt because they care about you.  
STOP!  
I care about you!  
"_I said enough!" I shouted and whipped my hands down to hit the ground.

I felt as the sweat dripped down my forehead and labored breathing shook my chest. All the voices stopped except for the soft singing filling the halls. I sat up and gathered my thoughts before shooting up to my feet. What have I been doing? I let my grandfather's sickness take me over and I said the most awful things to my kin and...Joey!

My head whipped around as I tried to locate the source of the singing. It sounded as though she was crying in between awkward intervals. I started to run towards her voice until it started becoming louder. I skidded to a stop in front of a dimly lit room with the small woman hunched over on the floor facing the other direction. I entered the room quietly as she finished her song.

My hand lifted slowly and placed itself on top of her head as I leaned down.  
"Joe-" Her body hunched in surprise and she whipped her head around, her hand flying up quickly, smacking me right in the nose. I let out a grunt and took a step back as I placed a hand over my wounded face.  
"You scared me! Oh shit, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you... actually, I'm not sorry, you jerk!" She rambled before springing up to her feet.

She quickly wiped her face with her sleeves and sniffled before taking up a defensive stance.  
"What faults do you wish to point out to me next, your highness?" She asked sarcasticly. I chuckled and pulled her into me, engulfing her small frame with my arms.  
"Wha-?"  
"I am sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have let the sickness take over me like that. I'm sorry I said and did such awful things. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?" I said into her soft, rose scented hair. I was expecting her to reply with a snarky remark, but instead she wrapped her arms around me and nodded as her crying revived itself.

"Joey?" I asked, trying to pull back to see what was wrong, but she pulled away and buried her face into the crook of my neck. We stayed that way until she calmed down again. When her breathing evened out, I tried pulling away once again. This time she let me. She was out of sorts; her eyes were red, tear streakes were drying on her face. some of the tears had gotten into her loose hair, making it wet and cling to her face. Her nose was congested and she had mucous dribbling down out of her nose. I let out a light laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, sirrrrrr?" She asked, her normal, joking tone had returned.  
"I wouldn't dare. I don't want to get hit a third time today." I joked back.  
"Yeaaaaah, sorry about that. You did kind of deserve it though." She grinned, nudging me with one elbow while the other went up to wipe away her remaining tears.  
"What were you laughing about though?" She asked.

I gently grabbed her hand and brought it down, while my right hand cupped her cheek. Her skin was soft as I lightly brushed away the wet area underneath her left eye.  
"Nothing. I was just struck by your beauty, similar to the force of your fist." I replied with a grin, looking into her forest eyes. She blanched at the touch at the comment at first before seeming to melt into my touch.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.  
"I just thought it."  
"But I'm a ooey gooey mess." She laughed, sniffling again. I moved a strand of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. I leaned down, closed my eye, and placed my lips on her forehead. After a few seconds, I lifted my head back up and looked her in the eyes.  
"You'll always be beautiful to me Joey. No matter how much of a mess you are." I said with a smile.

I smirked.  
"What's with that look Joey? You're the one who said you care about me." She blanched again for a split second before turning a bright shade of pink.  
"You remember that? Wait, but that's not... I didn't mean..." she stuttered and I laughed.  
"Don't laugh at meeeeeeh!" She said, lightly hitting my arms.

I grabbed around her waist and hoisted her up and over my shoulder.  
"'Rin? I can walk on my own!" She protested.  
"I know." I replied.  
"Then why...?"  
"Because I felt like it. Besides, you seem as though you have tired yourself out. I need to go make amends with our company and I thought you would want to witness that."  
"Well...yeah...Can I say 'I told you so' now?" I chuckled.  
"Yes Joey."  
"I told you so!"


	17. History

**Jo POV**

 _What did I do?_ I thought in a panic. I've messed up the timeline! Thorin overcame the sickness too early! We were all standing in the empty doorway of Erebor and watching as the Elf and Human arimes marched closer and closer. I looked over at 'Rin and noticed his face was scrunched with thought. I made up my mind and walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and his features seemed to relax as our eyes met.

"'Rin, I need to tell you something." I said guiltily.  
"What is it Joey?" He asked.  
"Weeeeeeeell." I laughed nervously, "Me being here may have started to alter the timeline." He raised his eyebrow, now confused.  
"You weren't supposed to overcome your dragon sickness yet." I said sheepishly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. "Did you not want me to return to normal?"  
"No! It's not that! Those armies in the distance come to ask you for the elvish treasure and gold to help the humans rebuild a new home, but you were supposed to turn them away and then your cousin comes and everyone starts fighting..." I trailed off.

His eyes widened, remembering his cousin. I took a deep breath to calm myself.  
"I should inform my cousin to only attack the elves then. The men did nothing but aid us in our time of need." He said after thinking over the situation. Something clicked in my brain and I couldn't stop myself.  
"Thorin, the Pale Orc is going to bring an army and the Elves will help this time. They will not run away and will help protect your kin. Please just give them the treasure and ask for their aid so that we can prevent unecessary bloodshed and gain more allies." I blurted out. The timeline had already been changed, might as well try to save a few lives since I had the chance.

"Why would the elves help us now when they did not in the past?" He asked with bitterness.  
"Thorin Oakenshield, are you doubting me?" I scolded. He flinched.  
"You used the 'mom line'..." he protested using awkward air quotes. I fought back a smile, proud of myself for teaching him that.  
"Then don't make me use it." I retorted. He turned around and muttered under his breath for a few minutes before sighing. He turned back to me and placed a hand on my head.  
"Why must you always be right?" He asked.

"Everybody to the armory!" He shouted to his kin.  
"Thorin?" Bilbo asked worriedly.  
"It's ok Bilbo, the sickness is gone for good. He's going to do the right thing." I said with a grin as I walked by. He looked confused, but shrugged and followed the group. When Bilbo had come back and Thorin bear hugged him, thanking him for trying to save him by taking the Arkenstone away. I couldn't stop the goofy smile of my face sa I watched him give Bilbo the Elvish chainmail that would eventually be passed on to Frodo.

I felt my heart stop as he looked up at me and started moving in slowmotion. He smiled and he seemed to shine. It just felt like ther ewas nothing in the world but him. I quickly looked away once I got my wits about me. Holy _shit! He did the glowy thing! That shit only happens in movies! I mean, I guess I'm technically in a movie, but I didn't see it on Kili why am I seeing thi-oooooh my god._ I looked at him again and felt my chest warm up happily. I let out a short, disbelieving breath.  
 _I love him. I fell in love with Thorin Oakenshield._

I quickly put on the smallest chest plate I could and quickly took it off again.  
"Jojo, why haven't you put on any armor yet?" Kili asked. I gave him a slight glare out of frustration. His eyes widened and I immediately felt guilty.  
"What's wrong Jojo?" Fili asked walking over. I sighed.  
"I'm too fuckin' tiny! None of the armor fits and the timeline got wonky and I-I..." I started to rant before trailing off.

I looked up at the two and realized with an ache that I would have to see them die soon. I would have to watch Thorin die. It felt like my heart dropped and I dropped to the ground, landing on my knees. I stared off into space and felt as tears prickled in the corners of my eyes.  
"Jojo!" The boys exclaimed together, running up to me. They quickly squatted down, Kili placed his hand on my shoulder and Fili wiped away the tear that escaped down my left cheek.

My blank gaze refocused as I looked at the boys again and started crying more.  
"I can't do it." I said.  
"Do what Jojo?" Fili asked.  
"I- I can't let you die." I sobbed. They looked at me with concern.  
"We don't plan on dying Jojo." Fili replied, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently.

I looked from him to his brother and memories came flooding to me of us laughing together, fighting together, being there for each other. Then I thought of Thorin. I love him. I love him so much and it took me so long to realize it. Only he makes me feel as though just the thought of him brightens the world. Only he makes me feel as though I'm perfect just being myself. Only he makes me chest feel tight with the thought of him upset for any reason at all, as if the world has committed the greatest crime for bringing him discomfort. Only he can make my heart feel this way. Only Thorin could make this outsider fall in love and feel loved in return.

I sniffed and wiped away at my tears furiously before refocusing on the boys again with newfound determination.  
"Fili, Kili, I want you to listen to me very carefully." I stated. They looked at each other, slightly confused, before looking at me again and nodding in confirmation.  
"You two derserve to know since you are his nephews... I love Thorin." they grinned before jumping up and cheering very loudly.

Kili suddenly stopped and squatted back down, confusion back again in his handsome feautures.  
"Wait, then why are you so upset?" he asked. Fili quickly plopped down, reflecting his brother. I took a deep breath.  
"All three of you are supposed to die today." I replied. They blinked a few times, proccessing the information.  
"What do you mean?" Fili asked. I pointed to my head.  
"Future vision, remember?" They both let it that sink in and furrowed their eyebrows in thought. I tilted my head a bit and gave a slight smile.

"I have decided that I just can't do it. I can't let you three die." I said quietly.  
"Jojo, what are you-?" Kili started but I interupted him, starting to become determined.  
"I care about you all too much. Me being here has already altered the timeline too much, I might as well just go all the way with it. I belong here, with you two, and our kin, in this world with you all. With Thorin by my side. I want you two to stay by my side as we head into battle, ok?" They grinned and each of them grabbed one of my hands, holding firmly in a promising grip. I grinned back at them. At my family.

"Fili, when Thorin tells you to go investigate the tower to see if the orcs are there, say it's a trap and don't go in." I said. He nodded and I turned to hid brother.  
"Kili, we will go get Tauriel from there and meet up with you. There will be a very large orc that was supposed to attack Tauriel. We are going to defeat him together. Got it?" He nodded sharply.  
"Good. From there, we'll go save Thorin." The ground shook as if there was an earthquake, but it stopped after a minute or two. There was a stillness in the air and I took a deep breath as not a moment later, shouting echoed down the halls from hundreds of dwarves, elves, and men alike. I grinned at Fili and Kili before ruffling their hair.  
"Let's go rewrite history."

...

I felt my breath heaved in my chest as I sprinted up the cliffside, slashing at any enemies that dared to get in my way with poisoned blades. My thoughts raced with my feet. _Get to Thorin before it's too late._ I swung around to my right and slashed an orcs neck. _I have to save him._ My footsteps seemed to echo menicingly on the ground. _I have to get there on time._ I screamed a battle cry as I threw a blade, watching almost in slow motion as it landed satisfyingly in an orcs skull. _I need to run faster!_ Everything around me became a dull roar and blurred, becoming almost like tunnel vision of my path. _I need to save him!_

I finally rounded the corner and put in one final burst of speed as Thorin came into view. He was looking at the ice with a confused look. I didn't even hear his name as I screeched it just as he shouted silently in pain as Azog plunged the knife into Thorin's foot from under the ice. I used by entire body weight and shoved him just as the pale orc burst from the ice. I suddenly saw the sky fly into view as I lost my balance and felt as the sword plunged into my gut.

 **Thorin POV**

I watched with utter horror as my enemy drove his blade into my Josephine. Azog looked confused and was about to pull out the sword when she reached up, sliding the sword deeper into her and stabbed into both sides of the knubbed arom attatched to the blade. This created a handle and she pulled the sword down.  
"Sorry shithead, but you're not going anywhere." She grunted with a smirk. I bellowed and ran towards my foe with rage. He went to lift his free hand with the mase, but her left leg swung up and wrapped around his wrist by the pit of the knee. He looked at her shocked as I plunged my sword into the side of his head.

Josephine let go as he let out his final breath, allowing me to pull his body along with the blade up before shoving him aside. I looked at her with disbelief before dropping to the ground and placing my hand over the blood beginning to pool around the wound.  
"Josephine. My Josephine. My Joey, what did you do?" I rushed, my thoughts racing. My other hand was quickly wiping away her messy locks of hair out of her face. She smiled up at me.  
"I did it." She said weakly.  
"What did you do?!" I shouted, becoming more frantic.

"JOJO!" Two voices shouted. I looked up as my nephews, the she-elf, and Bilbo ran over. The wizard seemed shocked and walked utterly slow as he took in the sight. My kin skidded over and were quickly on the ground with me. The she-elf and Bilbo hovered behind them.  
"Jojo, what happened?" Kili asked, tears prickling his eyes. It was only then that I realized my vision was blurry and tears were running down my face.

"I did it." She said again with a smile. Just then a large boom rang through the sky with a flash. I looked up to see what looked like a giant rip in the sky. In between the grey sky looked like the night sky, swirling with different colors.  
"Oh dear." Gandalf said behind me. I whipped my head back down and frantically tried to reposition my hand, trying to stop the flow of blood coming from my little human.  
"What. Did. You. DO?!" I shouted.

She brought her hand up and cupped my left cheek, gently wiping away a falling tear.  
"I saved you. All three of you. You-" she took a pained breath, "You were all supposed to die and I couldn't... I couldn't let it happen. I care too much about you. You're my family." She said as tears began to run down her face, but she was still smiling.  
"Why would you put yourself in harms way?! Despite that, I would much rather it be me than you to die!"  
"NO!" She shouted. "No, I wouldn't be able to live without you."

She wiped away the hair stuck to my face and tucked it behind my ears.  
"You would have found a way. You're my strong Joey." I replied. She let out a harsh laugh.  
"Can I be allowed to be called that?" She asked.  
"Called what Joey?"  
"Yours."

She took the hand that was absently stroking her hair and brought it to her lips before looking into my eyes. Her forest filled eyes had never seemed so vibrant.  
"Thorin. I love you." She said weakly before grinning like an idiot. "Do me a favor and try not to be heartbroken for too long. Don't remember me by my death. Remember me...as Josephine the spaz who was a nerdy, weird, silly... but passionate outsider who loved you so much... that she didn't know what to do with herself." She said with another weak laugh.

She slowly reached up to grab my shirt. Her small hands pulled me down and placed her bloodied, chapped lips on my equally war-disturbed own. She tasted of iron and salt, but it was sweet and still managed to be soft. I wrapped my right arm around her torso and my left went up to support her head. She pulled back slightly before letting out a soft breath and her grip loosened, her body going limp in my arms.

"Joey." I whispered achingly. I felt as though my insides were being ripped apart.  
"JOEY!" I bellowed. My nephews just sat in stunned silence with heartbroken expressions. Bilbo dropped to his knees and stared blankley into the distance and the she-elf covered her mouth with her hand. I held Josephine's body close to me and screamed at the world for it's injustice.

Another boom echoed from the sky and I looked down in horror as Joey's body began to glow. Her body started to feel lighter as it started to shimmer away until I was holding nothing but empty air. I reached out trying to grab her, but my hands went straight through her. I whipped my head around to the wizard angrily.  
"What is going on?! Where did she go?!" I shouted. He sighed unhappily and looked up towards the rip in the sky.  
"She was not from this world. I used a spell to try and find someone who would ensure your journey was completed safely. I did not believe it would work at first, but then I heard her voice in the wind, wishing to join us. I reached out for it and she appreared. I believe that what she was saying was true." He then looked at myself and my nephews.

"You three were supposed to die, but because she interferred with that fate, it altered our world's history." he said gesturing towards the rip in the sky.  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Fili asked. He looked serious for a few minutes, contemplating his answer before a slight smile graced his features.  
"You'll have to join her." He said.


	18. King

**Jo POV**

I felt air shoot into my lungs as my eyes flew open. I sat up quickly and my hands flew to my stomach, patting around trying to find the wound. It wasn't there. I then realized with a shock that I was sitting in between my coffee table and couch on the floor. _I'm...home?_ I placed my left hand on the table to help push me up. I grabbed my phone laying in the center and the lock screen blazed to life.

8:04PM

Saturday, May 30

I let out a short, disbelieving breath. It was still my birthday. That would have been enough time to take a nap and dream all of that. I ran a hand through my hair, shocked at how much shorter it was. I was there for months. Months of natural growth had just been reversed. There was no way that all had been a dream...right?

I sighed and turned off the lights, heading for my room. It all felt so natural to use modern day appliances in my apartment, but at the same time, it felt like it had been ages. It was all so weird. My hand skimmed the wall of the hallway as I walked down and into my room. I changed into my pjs and plopped onto my bed. Thoughts raced through my head, trying to decide if it was all real or not. Is this how Alice felt when she came back from Wonderland? 'Cuz it sucks ass.

...

Despite having my nap last night, I still felt sleepy and soon passed out from mental exhaustion. Sunlight peeked in from behind the curtains of my window. I groaned and turned around, wanting to take advantage of being able to sleep in. If it was real, I hadn't been able to sleep in since I got sick and slept in Rivendale. I looked at the clock on my dresser.

10:31AM

Hoooooookay, time to get up. I swooshed the blankets off my body and lay there for a few more minutes, trying to convince myself to actually get up. I finally moved my legs toward the side of the bed and slid until my feet hit the ground and stood up. I wiped away at the goo in my eyes as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I stared in the mirror at myself, weirded out by how clean and modern I looked while I started lifting my shirt over my up and over my-oh my god!

I stared in shock at my reflection. There was a giant ass scar right where the blade had struck me. I quickly tied the back of the loose shirt like a crop top in the back and got as close to the mirror as I could and grumbled when the sink got in my way. The skin looked slightly pink and sunk in a bit as if it was healing after getting stitches pulled out. It peaked right in between my ribs and stretched down to right above my abdominal muscles.

"Holy shit." I whispered. Then it hit me and I started freaking out.  
"Holy SHIT! It was all real! I was in the fucking Hobbit movies! I met all of them! I became friends with all of them! I fell in love and kissed Thorin fucking Oakenshield!" I screamed flailing my arms and pacing around my small bathroom before stopping in front of the sink again and smacking my hands onto my face.  
"I fucking DIED!" I shook my head.  
"Shower." I mumbled and continued to grumble under my breath, my thoughts still racing.

I numbly washed myself and I continued to think about what happened. What would I do now? Did I actually save them? I actually fell in love with him. I saved him but I can't be near him anymore. I can't be with any of them. I spent months in that company and had gotten used to my new way of life and was ready to stay there, but now I'm back. I let out a deep sigh. I guess I'll just have to go about my life as if nothing happened. I mean, what else could I do?

...

One year later

The past few days had been hectic. I graduated for the second time in college and recieved my Masters Degree. A lot of family memebers had come to congratulate me and had all went home yesterday. They had to get going because my younger cousins still had school and my parents had to get back to work. So here I was, alone on my birthday again.

I glanced at my shelf with movies on it. I hadn't been able to bring myself to try and play them since I got back. Seeing them without being with them...with him... it still felt like a fresh wound. I sighed. I might as well try it. I need to accept the fact that I'm never going to see them again. I placed the DVD for the first movie in my XBox and waited for the video to start playing.

VIDEO NOT AVAILABLE.

"Huh" I said. I tried with the other two movies and got the same result.  
"Well sheeeeeeeeit." I drawled and let my arms drop dramatically to my sides. I settled for watching Mulan and walked over to the kitchen to grab my cookies and cream ice cream cake out of the freezer.

I started humming to the first song as I put 27 candles into the frozen treat. For the hell of it I spelled out 'Rin and smiled, proud of my little creation. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hands clasped in front of me by my hips.  
"Gandalf, if you can hear me, I've suspected for a while now that you were part of the reason I was able to meet all of you. Please tell them all that I am safe and send me a sign that they are all living happy lives. Good luck in your future endevours. Love, Josephine." I opened my eyes and leaned down. _I wish I could see them again._ I thought and blew out the candles.

I opened one eye, hoping that I would appear before Gandalf just like last time. The TV continued to play Mulan, the lights didn't even flicker. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. I opened the other eye and and felt myself sink. I ran a hand through my hair and straightened myself. I had cut and relayered it for graduation. It was now slighlty below my chin. I still liked to keep my old warrior look though, so I usually had one or two braids on the left side.

I went over and plopped down onto the couch and brought a piece of cake up to my mouth. Just as I opened my mouth the door knocked rather loudly. I jumped, dropping the piece and watched sadly as it hit the floor.  
"My cake." I whimpered. I whipped my head around to look at the door and scowled. I put my plate on the coffee table, jumped up, and stormed over to the door. I opened it grumppily and swung it open and looked up about to ask who the hell was pounding on my door when my breath caught. Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Tauriel were all standing in my doorway.

 **Thorin POV**

"What do you mean we'll have to join her?!" I shouted angrily. "She gave her life to save ours! I will not scorn her sacrifice!"  
"Thorin Oakenshield, do you not think of me any better than a stupid old man?!" He bellowed back.  
"Then pray tell me what you mean then?" I replied gruffly. He was about to reply when his face went blank. He seemed to be hearing something that we could not. After a minute a big smile grew on his face and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked sharply.  
"I am going to send you three to her world. You cannot stay here or the future will change too drastically." he replied.  
"What difference does it make to go to her world if she will not be there to greet me?" I asked bitterly. He gave me a knowing smile but did not answer. _Unless..._  
"Send me too." The she-elf pleaded.

We all looked at her.  
"Tauriel?" Kili asked. She ignored him, staring straight at the wizard.  
"I feel as though my time here would have not affected anything. I am outcasted from my home and if what you and Josephine said was true, then Kili would have died and I would have left anyways." she grabbed his hand and smiled softly at him.  
"I could have lost him today." She looked back at Gandalf, who was still giving that knowing smile. "I don't want to have to say goodbye. Let me go with them." She pleaded.

He nodded once slowly and Tauriel smiled. He then turned to Bilbo.  
"My friend, I'm afraid we have one of two choices. Once I send them off, we will have to forget or ensure that no one else knows about this event. As far as the rest of the world needs to know, the son's of Durin died today." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Bilbo seemed to contemplate his options before looking back up at the wizard.  
"I don't want to forget Josephine and all that she has done. She became a very dear friend to me." He said, then turned to us.  
"In fact, all three of you have become very good friends and I'm glad that you did not die today. I wish you all the best of luck." He said with a smile. I let a small side smile escape and walked towards Bilbo, wrapping my arms around him in one final embrace.

I pulled back, my hands on his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry for how I treated you in the beginning of our journey. I'm glad that we became friends. Know that even though I am gone, you will always be welcome in the halls of Erebo amongst my kin."  
"We'll miss you Bilbo." Fili said.  
"Take care of yourself mate." Kili added.

Gandalf cleared his throat and we all looked towards him.  
"I believe that it is time for you to get going before it is too late." He said. My eyebrows furrowed.  
"What do you mean?" Kili asked.  
"I need a bit of assistance from her world, but my window is short. So hurry along. Gather yourselves in front of me." He ushered us with haste.

We did as he said. Once we were in position he raised his staph and muttered a spell. Light shined around us and we started to fade in a similar manner that Joey did.  
"Oh, that's right. Before I forget; you will appear in front of a strange inn. Go to the room numbered 104!" he shouted as he faded from view. Suddenly, we were standing in an open looking forest with the strange inn a few feet away in front of us.

"How strange." Tauriel said.  
"I agree. Let's find Joey." I said walking towards the inn. A metal beast raced past me and screeched. I watched as it fled into the distance and realized that there were many metal beasts. Some were on the sides of the stone road we were about to cross while others were running up and down the road itself.

"No wonder Jojo was a fighter. She lives in such a dangerous world with metal beasts everywhere." Fili said in awe.  
"Yes, indeed she was. This place is not safe. We must find the room the wizard told us to go to." I replied, drawing my sword and preparing for battle in case it should arise crossing the deadly stone road. Another beast ran by us and I put my arm out to protect my kin.  
"Uncle, it looks as though the beasts are not interested in us. I believe that if we cross without getting in their way we should be safe." Kili said. I nodded and we waited until there was enough time to pass and we spriinted across. Glancing behind us I determined it would be safe for now to roam about, and I sheathed my sword.

"Everyone spread out!" I ordered. "The wizard advised us to look for room '104'". We all started running around and found an opening in the buildind. We ran through and I groaned. There were many buildings that looked similar to this one.  
"This one says 57!" Fili shouted from the next building.  
"How can that be? Mine says 72!" Kili shouted from the building across from his.  
"I have 39!" Tauriel shouted from much farther down. I placed my head in my hand. This was going to be more difficult than I had expected.

1 Hour Later...

"Why is it that we have not even found the 100s yet?!" I bellowed. "Is this world out to curse my fate as well?!" A door opened and an angry looking female human came striding up to us.  
"Excuse me, but could you do this somewhere else?" She asked, the irritation clear in her voice.  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked.  
"Your LARPing or roleplaying or whatever it is you're doing." She replied angrily.  
"LARPing?" Kili asked coming up next to me. The woman groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look. I need to get my kid to go to sleep and she won't do it because you all are being so loud out here." She said.  
"I am very sorry Miss. We were told to find the room labeled '104'. Do you think you could direct us to it?" I asked.  
"Sure, whatever. Go down this road and make a right. It'll be the 2nd building on the left, first floor." She pointed down the road.  
"Thank you." I said and nodded.  
"Yeah, whatever. Just be curtious of others in the neighborhood. Jeez." She replied and walked away.

"Let's go." I ordered and we sprinted down towards the building the lady directed us to. I raced down reading the numbers.  
"96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103..." I skidded to a stop in front of the last room of the row. "104." I looked at my nephews and they nodded. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard voices inside and then a whimper. I looked back at the other three snd they just shrugged. As soon as I looked back the door swung open and I felt my heart warm.

My Joey was alive. She was standing in the doorway with a long, drak grey, oversized shirt over pale yellow shirt peeking out from underneath with dark blue pants that weren't pants. Her hair was much shorter, but it framed her face in a cute manner.  
"Thorin?" She whispered. I took the steps in between us, placed my hands on either side of her face, and kissed her passionately. She squeaked, but then she melted into the kiss. I pulled back.  
"Who said you were allowed to die before I could tell you I love you?" He asked with a grin. She pulled me back into the kiss and for once I truly felt like a king.

 _The End_


	19. Final note from teh Fi w

Hokie my dudes. I finally finished it! I got time and just started vommiting all the ideas I had in my head and I'm super happy with how this story turned out. I plan on creating a new story full of side stories, so keep an eye out for it! Some will be from when they were on their journey, but a good chunk of them will be about Jo trying to teach our lucky four how to survive in the modern world XD I hope to see you there!


End file.
